That kind of love never dies
by Imagine-write-and-love
Summary: You can't hug yourself, you can't cry on your own shoulder. Life is all about living for one another. So live with those who love you the most. Godric/Oc.
1. Prologue

**Hey so this is a first for me. I have never written for True Blood yet and I must confess that I was not sure about publishing. So this is a first draft. I have found true love with Godric these last few days and I must admit that it deserves much more interest so this is a beginning story. I especially need to have your opinions on this story because unlike usual I have not yet written so the comments would greatly appreciate.**

 **And yes, I'm not English so really save my mistakes of languages, grammar etc.**

 **I like constructive criticism and that have a purpose for history but if you just intend to destroy my work and therefore, my imagination itself, please, refrain! So here, I really expect, then really look forward to your thoughts.**

 **In addition, I have no rights to the stories of Allan Ball and Charleine Harris, of course. Only hope to dream.**

* * *

The police station was crowded this evening. The hubbub of the murmurs coupled with the artificial lights as well as the noise of paper stirrings was enough to send the Detective Johnson into a peak of stress. And that was just the beginning of the evening.

However, this was not really different from other nights for him. After all, it was Dallas. And they were the biggest resort so that was to be expected. Especially since he did not even take into account the increase in crimes following "The Great Revelation". Not only did they have to deal with human crimes but those concerning vampires now. Yeah, Vampires.

Johnson did not even remember how the world ended up turning upside down but he was sure to say things were definitely more hectic since that famous night. Although for him, things had always been pretty hectic and those mainly through his current problem.

This brought him back to his tormented thoughts.

He vaguely overcame his teammates with a tense expression as he left his thoughts free in his mind and tried not to succumb to his inner turmoil.

In any other day, he would just pinch the bridge of his nose with a strong suspicion of irritation but now was certainly not a simple habitual arrest. This time she had gone out of the charters.

He did not even remember how he had become this cop so worried about one of his suspects but he had made the unfortunate mistake of becoming attached.  
Detective Allan Johnson was a man known for his calm and uncompromising professionalism only there was only one exception that could put him on the edge.

And this time, this exception had damn. A great time.

He turned his pen between his fingers, throwing back and forth glances between the familiar folder on his desk and the front door of the station. Every now and then, he expected to see the dreaded supporters of his discomfort. He knew that this time, he probably could not solve the problem simply by walking his relationships and his status. This time the Vampires were involved. Not that he had anything against this new genre. In fact, he had no worries with this new breed.

He had always been an open-minded man, and during his few years of careers he had been led to see enough evil in the human race to know that no one could judge a race for their eating habits.

However, he could not help but feel a slight apprehension at the thought of meeting a flesh-and-blood vampire. And not just any vampire but the Dallas Sheriff himself.

Honestly when his boss, Matt, had told him to see the problem with the sheriff, he had thought it had to be another of his bad jokes. Only the unwavering look of the man had been enough to prove to him that he was fucking serious.

And that was why he was even more nervous. For all that he knew, the outcome of this evening translated into billions and at the moment, he was not certain to love any of the one he had thought of.

True, she was a morbid and a painful ass in his ass from a young age but that was why he had learned to take so much care about her. Now she was in a situation that he was not even sure he could handle.

He was definitely too old for this kind of bullshit and those, even though he was only in his thirties.

"Man, stop frowning, you'll ruin your beauty sleep." Suddenly the familiar and slightly sarcastic yet still soothing voice of his longtime teammate, Jerry, before a steaming cup of coffee replaced the file manila. '' So she really messed up this time, huh ? ''

Johnson raised his eyes from the cup with envy before deepening his blue eyes on his teammate currently crossing the file with impassivity since he had traveled more than he could count.

Johnson let out a grunting growl in frustration before straightening up in his old cheap office chair before cracking his neck in exhaustion. '' And that doesn't even cover it. This time we don't talk about a simple sale of marijuana, a sale of stolen parts or a car theft or... ''

"So it's true what I heard? " The abrupt interrupted a hoarse and jubilant voice already irritating Johnson before he even turned to meet the biggest motherfucker of the station.

Officer Mercer.

The latter strolled slowly with arrogance and pretension between the offices with a luminous smile covering his features to accompany his ecstatic words. '' This time she will finally receive what she deserves. ''

His little introduction had attracted the attention of some colleagues hanging around and Johnson already knew that this was probably going to be the big topic of conversation for the rest of the night. Maybe even the next few days.

Not only this was about the Vampires but also their most regular client. If we can say that. He was sure it would attract a lot of attention.

"She's a teenager, Mercer." Jerry replied coolly as he straightened up in a defensive position as he closed the file before throwing it carelessly onto Johnson's desk. "Plus, it's not your cases to be treated. Go back to your records before I get you to traffic. ''

Johnson could already feel the accumulation of fatigue on his body and a slight headache was already on the horizon as he pulled his chair back before standing up calling the attention of his two colleagues currently in a silent testosterone clash.

He was really done with all this crap.

"Cut the crap ! You two ! "He calmly but still hard enough to show who still had the highest rank here as he gave firm looks on each of them." The sheriff will soon be here and I will not, I don't need both of you to aggravate the situation. Did I make myself understood ? "

Jerry and Mercer continued their little contest of glaring glances before Jerry abandoned the first by straightening up to his teammate. '' Crystal. ''

However, Mercer was definitely more stubborn as he straightened up in turn but not without a condescending snort. "The breather stole a vampire. And the Sheriff more. What do you think is going to happen ? This time, nothing you can do will protect her, Johnson. ''

A heavy, tense silence fell across the station as the truth of Mercer's raw words settled in everyone's mind. As if that was not enough for Johnson. Honestly, he preferred to find himself in his good old sofa worn in his tracksuits with a good bowl of chicken wings full of sauce accompanied by a beer. But no, he had to save her ass again and manage Mercer.

"No one is above the law. I know my job. '' Absorbed Johnson dryly this time clearly tired with all this shit. '' Now get out of my sight, Mercer before I force you to. ''

The latter raised his chin with obviously offended scorn but turned his heels all the same with a dry grin.

Johnson and Jerry looked silently at his retreat before they noticed the looks on them. Some were pities, others with disinterest.

But he was sure to say that the current situation had already had its small impact on the whole station.

'' What are you doing ? Flowing! There's nothing to do! "Jerry ordered dryly, waving his hands away from the duo before turning slowly to Johnson in solicitude." You know he's not wrong. Even if we manage to avoid her detention for minors, who knows what will happen to her outside these walls. I doubt the leeches are merciful. "

Johnson released a heavy sigh as he sank back into his chair with a squeaking of the material under his weight before walking on his desk with his hands folded under his chin.

A slight sweat had accumulated along his back and under his cheap shirt causing the latter to stuck against his skin. His meager Detective's salary just paid his bills and rent and he did not have the time or the means to put money into high-fashion shirts.

Not to mention that this was not particularly useful since the weather in Dallas was still quite sticky and heavy. It was always more pleasant and less humid than Louisiana, but still. He passed his large calloused hand along his neck trying to lighten the heaviness in his shoulders before briefly raising his blue eyes to meet Jerry's bluish and scrutinizing gaze.

He blew a puff at his hands before straightening up slightly with a frown. "These... leeches as you say, could surprise us. Plus, I doubt they will dare to jeopardize their great integration for a simple steal. We have all the things in our possession. "

'' You will not give her up, don't you ? '' Easily guessed Jerry with a hint of pride to his long-time colleague and friend.

If there was anyone who knew Johnson's attachment to the little breather, it was he. He had accompanied him all those years and that was how he saw the relationship growing up between them.

"Not as long as I can help it."

And just like that, the whole station dropped in a deep silence just as the doors were opened.

Johnson rose almost instantly in a straight, stiff posture like a tall brown Hispanic-looking woman with pale skin and clad in black crossing the glass doors.

However, despite the fact that the woman seemed to display a particularly attractive physique and those not only from Johnson's point of view if he relied on the reactions of the men around him, it was the man who accompanied her who attracted his warning.

Well, man, or rather the teenager. At least, its physical aspects. He wore a simple black pullover showing an athletic build despite his standard size.

But Johnson was smart enough not to trust his juvenile eyes. He had met enough suspects with a heavy past to know that this simple boy was much more than that. He was perhaps even much older than he imagined. And by the appearance of authority he was releasing, he knew he was right.

He watched the two vampires stop in front of the reception desk just to come face to face with a Jennifer completely petrified by fear.

Johnson vaguely heard the young man ask for him in a sophisticated voice with a strong hint of accent before he decided to spare the young receptionist. He stood up from his chair with suppleness and smoothed his tie against the fabric of his shirt before rushing to the trio.

He was not surprised to hear Jennifer's disjointed, trembling babbling as he approached and he soon put a hand on her shoulder to try to appease her. He ignored the blonde's light yelping as well as her jerk under his palm and turned to the two vampires.

"You must be the Sheriff." Recognized Johnson by betting on his professional face to try to mask his concern and intimidation before giving a look at the blonde still in shock as he received a brief nod of the most."I'm Detective Allan Johnson. I was asked to treat this little... inconvenience. ''

"Little inconvenience ?" Repeated the Hispanic brunette in a dry and impressive tone looking definitely more aggressive unlike her companion who just seemed tired and squeezed into finishing."A human broke into our nest during the day.''

Johnson swallowed by briefly nodding his head in understanding before deciding to try his chances with the man. '' I'm sorry, I mispronounced myself. Can we... uh, chat in my office ? ''

The woman seemed about to make a certain objection making the task much harder to plead her case for Johnson only the young man soon raised his hand with authority before speaking with a certain wisdom standing out. '' Isabel. Enough. Detective, are we going? "

Johnson stood there for a moment, finding himself somewhat subdued in spite of himself by the strength of the young man before he quickly shook himself from his stupor.

'' Right. This way. "He said, holding out his hand with a slight scraping of his throat before driving them to his office where Jerry was still standing.

He gave a brief glance with his teammate who still seemed tense to the presence of the two vampires only Johnson merely ignored him as he settled into his office chair before highlighting the two armchairs as an invitation.

He had to admit that the sight of the two vampires dressed in expensive clothes seemed incredibly out of place only he was not the type to stop on that kind of point. All the more so because he had yet to come to the major problem.

However, Jerry's persistent presence on their trio definitely did not help. "Jerry, can you get the Sheriff's belongings ?"

"Now." Insisted Johnson as his colleague seemed about to argue before he briefly distracted himself with the file on his desk as he eventually found himself alone facing the two vampires. "Well, now I know this is an unfortunate situation... "

Godric granted only a brief attention to the discourse of the human in front of him. Although he had to admit that his attitude was interesting enough for him. He could feel, hear and see all the fear that his arrival with Isabel had provoked and yet this man seemed focused on something other than fear.

Honestly, this did not really gather his presence or interest to begin with. He had lived enough time not to be attached to things and to be honest, he did not even know half of the objects being stolen.

However, the fact that a human had managed to get into his nest in the day deserved some retrospection. All the more so with the new rise of the Fellowship of the Sun. It was just a case of robbery, but who knew if it did not include a larger project for his species.

Obviously, he could have left Isabel in charge, but one of the things that the human had stolen had attracted his interest. It was an object of no value. Well for a thief at least. He had stolen a lot of objects, all more expensive than the others, and yet he had still taken the time for this simple ridiculous collar dating from his human life.

Godric observed the station as well as the human behavior around him, he definitely did not expect to spend his night in an institution full of humans. He could see some of them throwing curious and intimidated looks on their little unusual trio and he had to force himself to keep some listening on the human in front of him.

He was a man in his full strength of age. Maybe thirty or thirty-five. So young for him. He did not need to breathe, but at each of his forced breaths he could smell sweat mixed with a fresh smell of tobacco as well as mint sweets. Or at least, the little pills that humans loved to take for fun in addition to their medications.

He remained stoic in his observation as he detected the slight layer of fat in his brown honey hair as well as some imperfections tainting his masculine face still strong. He could judge it in some sense appealing to a human. Although he relied on the chemical messages of lust released by Isabel.

However, some information in the man's speech forced Godric out of his stupor for a moment.''She? ''

"I would quite understand if you want to file a complaint against..." Johnson stopped suddenly in his diatribe as he eventually recorded that the boy had spoken.

Honestly, he did not even think he was really paying attention to what he was saying. He looked around him with a slight fascination throughout his explanation, unlike the woman who seemed to observe him as a piece of meat.

He moved in his chair in the slight discomfort now that he had the attention of the two vampires on him before deciding to focus his attention on the boy hoping to finally make a breakthrough to plead the current case.'' She's well known to our services and although I know I shouldn't say that, she is not a bad girl. She had no idea she was in a house of... well... ''

"Don't be afraid to spell my kind, Detective." The young man cut him off, forcing Johnson to straighten up slightly in his top tone.

Even though he was well aware of his senior age, this did not prevent him from being slightly incommoded to be speaking as a child. He was a man of thirty-six for the love of God, and he was certain that he had not heard such a tone since the age of ten.

''Good. Vampires." He said with a controlled nod." But obviously, if you want to file a complaint, you're absolutely right. "

'' Complain. '' Repeated the boy thoughtfully, rolling the words on his tongue as if it were totally alien and almost unimaginable before he observed Johnson carefully. ''What will happen to her if we.. Do we complain ?"

Now, that was not what he wanted. Shit ! He should not have told them about the complaint. However that was his job.

With restrained frustration, Johnson leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms across his wide chest as he made a new visual contact with the vampire. "Well, she's not grown up so she'll probably go into a Penal institution for minors. As I have already said, she's already known to our services and as you can see, her file does not lack consistency.''

To support his image, Johnson raised the file on his desk tiredly before giving his full attention to the vampire at his troubled intervention. "How old is this child ?"

This question seemed to catch the attention of the other woman as she gave a slightly surprised look at the boy by her side, slightly frowning perfectly drawn before she gave a sideways glance at Johnson.

The latter raised an eyebrow at the boy, detailing him in more detail in suspicion. "She is seventeen. Eighteen in less than six months. ''

"Can I see her ?" He asked white-eyed Johnson freezing in his tracks as he frowned more mistrustfully at the vampire.

Obviously he had nothing against the vampires and even though his current job had made him much more suspicious and suspicious of the actions of others, he liked to think that he was not the kind of person to make hasty judgment.

However, he clearly preferred when the vampire brought very little interest in his pleading.

Fortunately for him, Jerry chose this moment to make his return with the cardboard box containing the various valuables in several hermetic bags. Johnson grimaced slightly inward as he realized that most of the objects were probably worth more than all of his belongings together and immediately gave an apologetic look to the duo at the obvious lack of care.

"We were quickly warned by your safety system and for the greatest discomfort of the breather, a patrol car was circulating right in your neighborhood." Explained Jerry, giving a secret look of apprehension about Johnson in understanding.

He tested the waters. He no doubt noticed the strained position of his teammate. Years of work and odd hours spent together tended to make you definitely more aware of your colleague.

The young man in front of them seemed hardly attached importance to the objects presented as he nodded his head briefly before turning to Johnson again."My day man, Trent, has already explained to me the situation. "

''You were lucky, the brat is known for her hooked fingers.'' Tried Jerry with a slight laugh as he glanced at Johnson knowingly just to receive a warning glance from his teammate forcing him to hide his laughter in a nervous cough. '' Among other things.''

"And why is she not yet put under the bars ?" Intervened the Hispanic woman seemed more curious than annoyed as her harsh tone seemed at first to suppose.

Johnson and Jerry sneaked into each other knowingly before suddenly turning to the boy for his intervention. "I don't think that's the solution."

The woman seemed shocked by the deduction of the young boy as she bent over him slightly hesitant showing once again the power held by this simple young man and Johnson straightened up carefully watching the duo as the woman tried to get the attention of the boy.

Johnson swallowed giving a look at Jerry as a kind of felted conversation seemed to take place between the duo before the brunette turned to them in a heartbeat with a new more strained posture. '' We want to see her. Make sure it was just a... theft.''

"What a theft ?" Jerry repeated visibly as confused as Johnson about the implication they emphasized before quickly giving a glance at his teammate as it seemed that the Vamps were going to stay on their positions.

Honestly, Johnson had no idea what they insinuated and for some reason he suspected that they were not going to elaborate further on the subject. It was only his first encounter with vampires but he was almost certain that they were not as quick to reveal their secrets as this woman on TV claimed. And who could blame them. They had trampled this land for years to see centuries. He was wise enough to think that they had acquired certain secrets unimaginable for simple human beings like them.

However, seeing that he could do nothing but respond to their request, Johnson turned to his long-time teammate currently staring at the two vampires with suspicion before letting a sigh pass his lips.'' She is in the interrogation room, no ?''

"More like taking a nap, you mean." Jerry snorted with a scroll of his eyes eliciting a tired grimace from Johnson.

Obviously, that was to be expected in her case.

So with a distrustful tug in his chest, Johnson got up from his seat forcing the other two vampires to do exactly the same before he signed them to follow him. "Here. Follow me.''

Johnson was not stupid, he knew that their little group was attracting attention but at the moment he had too much concern about his mind to think about what was going on around him. He still had not managed to fully plead her case and these vampires seemed almost impossible to read. He did not know what they were going to do. If they complained then all these years of effort would have served no purpose but on the other hand, he did not really know if that was a good thing. After all, he had tried since her earliest childhood and even though she had apparent reasons to rebel. She could not continue on that path.

Plus, he was not even sure that the mercy of the vampires would really be a good thing. As Jerry had reminded him so well, they had no control over what could happen outside the walls.

Who knew they were not going to do justice to themselves.

Finally, Johnson pushed open a door with a sign announcing that only the investigators were allowed to enter and the small group soon stopped in front of a huge tempted window overlooking a darker and rough room. A simple metal table and two chairs lay in the middle of the room with a camera system currently reflected in their rooms.

On one of the chairs stood a thin silhouette almost imperceptible in her complete black clothes. Godric looked at the character through the glass in an attempt to get a glimpse of that girl's face.

However, it would seem that the least of her feminine attributes were hidden under a pile of androgynous clothing. A simple black hooded jacket, tight black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. She was currently wearing her hood with her head thrown back to observe the ceiling while her crossed ankles prevailed over most of the metal table. One of her wrists was handcuffed at the table while the other was lying nonchalantly against the back of her chair. In other words, she did not seem the least concerned about the situation in which she was.

This picture seemed obviously to make grimace the Detective Johnson and Godric gave a close look at the man.

It was obvious that he shared a certain connection with this girl or boy. Honestly, now that he saw the author of the steal through this window, he wondered how he had even been able to break into his nest. He did not take great importance in new technologies, but Isabel had insisted enough to make his home impermeable to this kind of inconvenience as the Detective had so well qualified it.

Isabel also seemed curious about the display as she finally turned to the Detective coming out of her thoughts. "How long has she been here ?"

"This afternoon." Replied the Detective quickly, forgetting his pensive look for professionalism as he turned back to the two vampires with his arms crossed over his wide chest. "She was apprehended as soon as she left your home. We learned that she might be more embarrassed in our offices and she has a preference for the interrogation room. "

"A preference ?" The woman exclaimed in mild disbelief making Johnson tense inside.

He knew how much it sounded atypical and neglectful but he could not really lock her up like a vulgar criminal. Well, he knew she was not as innocent as the teenager she should be but he preferred to see her in an interrogation room only in a cell surrounded by much more dangerous criminals.

'' You have to understand that Dan is not... ''

"Dan ?" Asked the boy again in his pleading irritating Johnson slightly as he narrowed his tight lips.

He tried to nod his head before opening the manilla backrest to give a brief glimpse of Dan's past.

"In fact, she's called Danishka. She came from Bulgaria."Added Johnson, looking curious and questioning the vampire before giving a new disillusioned look at the unconscious figure of their presence as she began to whistle in boredom." Her mother was unfortunately of our regulars. The typical story of the perfect broken house, I suppose. ''

''You seem... attached to this ... '' The woman addressed her attention as she seemed to lift her eyes in an attempt to put her thoughts into the mouth and Johnson merely shrugged his shoulders since he did not see the point of lying.

He concentrated his attention on the brunette still hidden by her hood. '' I saw her grow up. She spent more time in this position than in a school. The first time she came here was with her mother. Her husband had disappeared for some days, and she had become anxious. I still remember her bewildered look and at the same time so fascinated by all the American agitation. It was only a year since they were on the continent. ''

"I conclude that you never find her father." Conjectured Godric in solicitude thinking he got the overview only the Detective surprised him lightly as he clenched his fists with a slight groan of disdain.

"That would have been better. But unfortunately not. He came back on his own. And his problems with him. "Johnson bitterly recalled the troubled past of the girl still strong and solid before him.

Honestly, he really did not know how she managed to become that strong girl. When one thought of it, a few arrests were a meager destiny compared to what it could have ended up crossing. He shook his head trying to gather his thoughts before detaching his eyes from the annoyed form for the two vampires still fully listening.

He had to admit it, he was really surprised by their human attitudes. Certainly, they still distinguished a biker among a rank of good sisters put up until now, they were the opposite representation of all they heard on their genres until now. That was why he decided to continue to establish the facts about Dan's tumultuous childhood.

"Unfortunately that doesn't stop there. The more the months went by, the more regular calls were made. Finally, we summoned her mother but you know the system... no evidence, no faults. And even then, Dan's mother was too devoted to her husband to denounce him. She thought that as long as Dan was safe from her own ordeal then everything would be fine. However, the blows were not enough and soon, the arrests against her mother have accumulated. It turned out that her father had amassed debts with a gang known for their crimes around Dallas. He eventually reduced his wife to prostitution. ''

A heavy silence followed this last statement forcing Johnson to look away in discomfort since the two vampires seemed devoid of emotion.

"Anyway, things got too much for her mother and one day we ended up getting a call on the switchboard. A thirty-five-year-old woman lying on the floor with a ten-year-old girl bathing in a pool of blood. '' Johnson shivered coldly at the memory of the crime scene.

This was one of the worst days of his career. He was only a young officer at the time and although he quickly climbed the ranks it did not mean he had not lived his hard-on crime scene. He remembered exploded through the bathroom door just to make a sudden break at the sight in front of him. Dan had just raised her eyes wide of fear and incomprehension and it was as if time had simply stopped. The view was just disruptive for anyone. Her flower-colored dress had been stained with purple red blood, like his little chubby porcelain hands.

'' What happened to her then ? '' The voice of the woman emerging from his morbid thoughts in a faint start.

He unfastened his eyes from the void he seemed to be fixing for a moment before turning back to the two vampires, clearing his throat awkwardly.''We still had no evidence against her father. She went back with him. Well, it did not last. Having no longer any means of repaying his debt, the gang eventually repaid themselves. Fortunately, she still had a grandmother and Dan lived with her for a while. Probably her only years of stabilities. ''

Godric now listened to the life story of this simple intruder with a whole new attention. He had always been fascinated by the survivors. Perhaps because it was so that he saw things it was a time. In his time with Eric, he had been the only one to teach him the Darwinian philosophy. It was not only an ideal of thought for him and he had to acknowledge that it only added an interest in this simple human.  
She did not seem the least affected by her position and yet, any human would have already been tired of waiting.

Not to mention that she had probably lived more drama than the average human. To say he was intrigued this was an understatement.

"I deduce that it didn't end there, is not it ?" Intervened Godric again receiving a surge of surprise from his sigh to his intervention.

Johnson solemnly nodded his head seeming to share more than just respect for the girl but more of love. "Her grandmother ended up being diagnosed with an orphan illness. As you can imagine, social security has never been on the side of the people. And still less immigrants from Europe. From that moment, Dan began the thefts and sales of narcotics to pay for her treatment. Unfortunately, Berta died a year later. ''

Johnson left a point of finality in his voice as he turned to the girl in the other room simply to soon let a curse leave his lips to the agreement of opening the door.

"Shit, Mercer !" He hissed between his teeth at the sight of the officer taking a step into the crack before he turned on the microphone on the other room.

Godric snarled at the new display as he took several steps forward just to come face to face before the darkest and brightest orbs he had been given to encounter throughout his long existence. Could it be that she knew he was there ? No, this kind of glass was known to leave only on one side. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of her face still partially hidden by this piece of fabric and was surprised to want to see her face in more detail. Only, it was nothing compared to the intrigue he felt as soon as she opened her mouth.

Dan did not even count the hours since she was here. The only indication it had given her was the slight ray of sunshine gradually diminishing in the night in the window behind her. These damned metal chairs are fucking uncomfortable, she thought. Maybe she could talk to Johnson when he came to see her. Although this would not really be a good idea. He was going to be pissed. But hell, where was the fun in all that ?

She knew she was risking big this time and not only because she had accumulated more arrests in the last few years but also because she had fucked crap. When she had watched this house, she had only seen two, three men traveling during the day obviously, she had not thought it could be Daywalkers. Why would a vampire want to live in a palace like that ? After all, they were not supposed to sleep underground ?

She rolled openly over her reflection wondering if they were already watching her before deciding that they did not care a lot. She began to whistle in boredom and raised her eyes with intent to amuse herself. She had been in this room more than she could count in the last few months. In fact, they had started placing her here when they found that they simply could not work when she was there.  
Her sarcasm and great personality was simply too entertaining for small scrapers.

Well, not Johnson and Jerry but hey...

She gave a look at her tied grip contemplating the idea of using it to make a sort of percussion before abandoning the idea. She had never been very gifted for the sense of rhythm. Even less dancing. Hell, she was such a klutz when it was almost painful just watching her. But at least she had fairy fingers. Well, when there were no damned patrols or shit alarm systems. She was on the verge of picking up a big pact and again, that was just the beginning. In fact, when she had seen the wealth of riches in abundance, she had planned to transgress her rule once and for all.

But now she was locked up here.

The hell !

It was Doris who was probably going to give an adjustment. Maybe even Carl. Well the latter had somehow abandoned on the idea of getting her on the _right path_ as his wife liked to call it. All that interested Carl was the deal they had spent. As long as these actions did not interfere with Max then she was free to ruin her life for what he care. Obviously, this was sort of a lie because she knew full well that man would do anything if she had not that gro no, no pride.

The opening of a door surprised her briefly in her train of thought and a wide smile narrowly appeared on her lips at the mere sight of the biggest asshole of the year. Perfect, play time !

'' Mercer. What's the value of this little visit ? "She asked, relaxing more clearly, not intimidated by the imposing appearance of the man.

"Shut your trap, Dipshit !" Grunted the man in a gruff tone as he closed the door, giving a brief glance at the glass before taking a seat on the table facing the brunette with a new smile of pure jubilation.''You'll laugh less when you're locked up between four walls without a window.''

The brunette just hummed derisively before giving a flattering smile to the man. "Hm, your threats are always so... refreshing for me."

"Tell me, I'm curious. Why were you so stupid ? "Mercer asked in an evil snicker obviously taking advantage of the situation as he crossed his wide arms uncovered by his shirt stained with coffee pulled up on his forearms." Is this a desire for death ? The big thrill ? Finally came to the conclusion that your pathetic existence of brats was not enough ? ''

Now, little was to impress or even arouse a certain reaction in Godric. He had seen, heard and lived more than most regular vampires and even though his deepest desire was to coexist, he was fully aware of the human foam.

This man, only to separate by an easily breakable window was part of it.

However, he could not help but share his curiosity. Why a simple human. A child had decided to break into a vampire's nest ? The man sat up in her chair, finally pulling her feet off the table before standing straight in front of the man as she joined her two hands together. And for the second time Godric was surprised by the depth of her dark pupils. She looked straight at him and if he was not sure she could not see him, he could tell she was staring at him through the window.

In a fraction of a second, she returned to contemplate the man in front of her before shrugging her shoulders.'' I don't know what you're talking about but go ahead. Share your great theory about my choices."

"I have to admit, I thought you'd be smarter. Obviously, still lower than the average.'' Mercer commented dismissively leaning against the back of the chair with malice. '' But burglarizing a lair of Vamps, there is pure stupidity. ''

A silence followed his words making Godric even more attentive to the girl's behavior as she seemed to tend slightly to the agreement of his kind before she leaned again against her chair imitating the casual position of the officer.

He had to recognize, she was gifted to hide her obvious discomfort.

"Oh so that explains the library." She declared with a nod of falseness surprised before she snapped her fingers with a sarcastic grimace. "I knew I should have stolen the books too. You know, first editions and all that. ''

"Was she completely stupid ?" Isabel suddenly exclaimed at his side making him realize that he had come close to the glass without even realizing it. '' Shouldn't she deny it ? ''

The sound of a low moan as well as the grimace of tge Detective Johnson simply increased Godric's interest.

He had to admit that he had not been stimulated like this for a long time. After the first thousand years of his existence, he had discovered that the nights were quite similar to him. So bland and devoid of all interests.

''Normally ? The suspect claims her innocence but with Mercer... she just tries to play with him."Recognized the man at their side with a hint of embarrassment and shame in his voice as he turned to them with a slight tic in his facial expression.'' It can be said that they have a long history between them.''

"That day is just too good to be true." Intervened again the gruff, scaly voice in the man's content as he returned the famous brunette file on the table before crossing his arms on his chest.''All right, let's cut the shit. My superiors want to know why, how and what. Personally, I don't care less. Even if Johnson gets you out, you'll be dead the next night."

"How dare he ?" Sharply exploded the Hispanic woman contrasting with the calm young man at her side making Johnson almost instantly grimace.

This was definitely not what he had expected and Mercer asserting his own vision of the vampires was not really in Dan's favor.

He took a step forward hoping to do some honorable thing to contradict the cruelty of the man before them."Mercer has always had a tempered temperament. He doesn't really know when to shut up or-''

"What does he think we're going to do to her ?" The brunette interrupted him dryly, turning toward him at the same time as the little brown seemingly intrigued more than offended. "Does he think that we'd be stupid enough to kill a human on purpose or-

"Isabel." Intervened again this voice of authority making Johnson look nervously between the two vampires in uncertainty.

Finally the boy turned again to the window and remained totally stoic as he concentrated his attention again on the conversation.

"Hm." Hummed Dan with a tight smile on her lips as she tried to suppress the thrill in her backbone at the agreement of her plausible fate before she gave a sarcastic look at the asshole in front of her.''I feel a bit of resentment here. Are we still upset about the incident of the other day ? Yet your surgeon did a great job. Well, I would also take advantage of it to do a renovation of facade but-''

''Oh oh. It's bad. "Instantly recognized Johnson in a whisper before beginning to move away from himself no longer caring about other people in the room with him.

And as he foresaw, hell soon unleashed itself unleashed soon after.

"You think you're funny ?" Mercer whispered coldly, leaning heavily on the metal table while Dan sat up stiffly visibly aware of the change of air around them.

''I think I'm adorable.'' Dan replied sarcastically with a sly smile and a slight increase in her eyebrows.

"Little Danishka. I knew from the first that you would be a pain in my ass. You know what ? I'll really enjoy seeing you in a small cell. ''

The little brunette narrows her eyes on the man who clearly lost all the desire to play with him as she spoke between her teeth. '' It's Dan, asshole !''

An even viciier, wider smile was drawn on Mercer's vile face as he finally got the expected reaction from the little bitch and he leaned over the table pressing his hands flat on the table.

"Touched a nerve ?" He mocked with a disdainful snort, forcing Dan to narrow her eyes at him in aggravation.

They jumped for an eternity when it was only a matter of seconds before Dan leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed on her chest without worries.

An immense smirk overcame her feminine features and soon Mercer was the only one to glare at her in pure hatred as she waved her finger at him."Attention, Michael. We don't want to reproduce the same scenario as the last time, is not it ? ''

'' Dirty little whore ! '' Mercer finally exploded, swinging his chair dry before continuing with the irreparable. '' The apple never falls far from the tree. ''

In a split second, Godric had seen the child's expression change in a 360 degree and if he did not have the ability to locate the slower actions of humans, he would not have been able to see the Child threw herself in a leap on the table before she brought her hand behind the man's head to hit his face full hard against the hard surface of the table.

The familiar sound of broken bones entered his ears as the door of the interrogation room was suddenly opened simply to allow Detective Johnson and his colleague to enter a state of alert.  
But it did not end there.

If the rapid and violent reaction of the brunette had arisen from nowhere, the man she had attacked was definitely more experienced.

Dan felt her grip removed from the bastard as she could hear Johnson shouting to her to let go through her mist of rage and soon found herself struggling against the man. He pulled her back causing Mercer more painful grunt since she had a tight grip on his greasy hair and Jerry was not long in joining his teammate in the fight.

However, they had definitely not foreseen Mercer's return from the moment he was released. He directly hit the brunette in the face sending her back with a deafening cry as her wrist still handcuffed was twisted at an angle against the metal circle before she landed on her knees holding her jaw pulsing.

'' Damn shit, Mercer ! You're completely sick ! "Jerry exploded through the cacophony around them before holding his breath as a cold wind traveled to the center of the room before the Hispanic woman reappeared from nowhere.

She caught Mercer like a rag doll and suddenly raised him from the ground to hold him in the air by his throat again demonstrating how puppets they faced.

'' Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, whoa ! "Quickly Johnson jumped up quickly after scanning Dan's damage quickly to look at the vampire with wide eyes." Easy, okay ? We don't want to create a problem. "

Mercer struggled wildly in the grip as he tried to scratch, knocking and grunting at the woman only that seemed to barely shake her as she gave a mortal glance over her shoulder.'' Is that the way you treat all your suspects ? ''

''No ! No ! It's... "Johnson gave a nervous look on Mercer's already blood-stained face as he started turning blue, purple before he shook his head quickly in negation." He's a man of law. If you do that... just rest him, okay ? "

'' Isabel ! '' Reentered a strong, authoritative voice in the door's opening, forcing all of the room's occupants to turn to the newcomer just to remain frozen in apprehension.''Let the human go.''

The brunette executed instantaneously despite her disgust and obvious reluctance, and the next moment Mercer found himself kneeling and panting on the floor.

Jerry undertook to go and check on him, looking disdainfully at the woman on his way, while Johnson seemed incapable of detaching his eyes from the omnipresent posture of Godric.

'' Excuse his behavior. '' Presented the vampire as if he were not talking about a plausible death situation but rather as a disappointed master of his pet's actions. '' We will wait outside. Isabel ! ''

Johnson looked in amazement at the retreat of the two vampires avoiding making eye contact with the woman as she actively sought Dan's form. It sounded enough to remind him of the girl's presence and he quickly turned to the metal table just to hear her moan before she helped herself from the table and found herself on her feet. He groped at the back pocket of his jeans in search of the key just as he rushed to the brunette before giving a glance at his teammate taking Mercer.

'' Damn, Mercer ! You couldn't stop yourself! "Growled the blond man with an expression of desolation before helping him at his feet by making eye contact with Johnson.

He gave him a nod that he was doing the task but Johnson could see the frustration and anger in the azure blue eyes of his colleague and friend. They had just been shown once again how high they were on the food chain.

Dan remained completely impassive and stoic as she now found herself in the good old cell of the station. She was lying on one of the benches still clean and did her best to ignore the scent of urine, vomit and alcohol lingering around her. Her eyes hidden behind her arm protecting her from the flashing lights above her, she could still feel her jaw and her wrist beating sooner.

That would leave marks.

And if she was not sure about going to detention, she made sure of it this time.

However, as much as she feared, she did not really care. Because that piece of cop scum was right. She had really fucked this time and even if she liked to play with fire, she still loved life. It would probably be more secure between four walls than outside.

The sound of footsteps was not long in disrupting the restful silence of her cell and she did not need to look to know that it was Johnson.

"Attacking a police officer ?" It was the first thing that came out of his lips and Dan let out a deep sigh before releasing her arm from her face to sit upright.

Johnson stood facing the door of her cell with his elbows resting between the openings of cold metal bars while Dan looked at her feet now with her elbows on her thighs.

Her hood back in place partially hid her from Johnson's sight but she knew full well that he stared at her as usual. With his green and dark orbs of hers in pure deception.

No matter what she was doing or saying, the man seemed to have stuck with her since she first met him. Even going so far as to compromise his career to get her out of business. She really did not understand what made him do all that for her but she would be damned if she said she did not want his help. The truth was that Allan Johnson had been the only true constant in her short life.

"How am I supposed to get you out of this once ?" Johnson said with a growl this time forcing Dan to raise her head to give her a black look.

"Never ask you to do it." She replied flatly before turning her eyes back on her sneakers Vans worn as a new silence followed her statement.

A heavy sigh soon broke through the thick silence followed by the rustling of clothes as Johnson decided to use another tactic. "You dried up high school again. Why ?''

At this, Dan let a bitter sniff pass her lips before settling back into a stretched position against the cold, hard stone bench.

She raised her eyes to the damp ceiling and filled with mold making her grimace slightly at the obvious lack of hygiene of this place before she simply shrugged her shoulders at the memory of the man's question.

''I had to work.''

'' Scarlett only make you work on the evening changes. '' Johnson defended with a slight irritation eliciting a small smile from the brunette to his knowledge. '' I know because I'm the one who asked her to hire you.''

'' The other job. '' Reiterated Dan casually further aggravating Johnson.

The man narrowed his gaze on the silhouette lying nonchalantly in a place so irrelevant for her young age and frowned more at her. He was fucking tired of trying. To worry about her well-being and yet, he knew he was the only one to give real care.

It was the only thing that kept him from giving up. That and the fact that he knew that in spite of everything, she needed him.

However, this did not prevent the fact that she truly messed up and this time, he could not help but fear for the future. Especially with the two vampires residing in the other room. He allowed himself to imagine what was happening at the moment before shaking his head by pinching the edge of his nose as he concentrated his attention again on the brunette.

"You really want to go on that ground ?" Johnson asked in a tone of reprimand before continuing with animation. "Vampires, Dan. Fucking vampires. God, but what were you thinking ? "

'' I did not know ! '' Finally broke the brunette by showing a real ounce of emotion this time as she straightened up to face him.'' How I could know! They have a fucking house with windows. They were everywhere, Allan. "

"And it's supposed to be better? Shit ! I thought you were done with this bullshit! "Explained Johnson again, striking his palm flat against the bars in the frustration causing the brunette to jump to his display.

A pulse of repressed anger traveled rapidly along Dan's veins and even before Allan could blink, the brunette quickly climbed to her feet before quickly closing the gap between them in an explosion.

'' I need this money ! '' She barked, stopping just at the bars separating them, letting Johnson stare at her with a hint of emotion. '' I could never fuck off of here with only a few freaking tips ! ''

The strong thundering shout gave way to a heavy, strained silence disturbed by the whistling breaths of the brunette as they clashed in a fight of glance. But it only lasted for a while, as Johnson finally broke the silence with an arched eyebrow.

"For where, Dan ?" He asked calmly knowing that the force never worked with the brunette before scanning her expressions to know she had absolutely no response to give him.''Finally a fireplace. Carl and Doris are doing a lot for you. And then there's Max. Don't spoil everything. You're smarter than that. "

The brunette instantly turned her eyes away in shame this time and stepped back a few steps before turning her back to him, clenching her fists at her sides. '' Leave me alone. ''

'' Dan- ''

'' Go away, Allan. Get out ! Get out of here ! "She cried, raising her voice a little more at each of her requests.

He remained marble in front of her explosions clearly not ready to abandon only the opening of the door as well as the understanding of the hubbub of the offices in the background soon to stop by the closing of the door questioned him.

He gave a sideways look at Dan as she curled up on her bench with her legs now against her chest before turning to Jerry as he approached.

"You're almost done ?" He asked, looking more bitter and bitter than at the beginning of the evening before he continued with a new clear disdain in his tone."The Vamps are getting impatient. It will soon come to light.''

This last piece of information took Johnson by surprise since he had not even seen the greater part of the night happen. He still remembered being in his small office of oppressive scratch-papers and then everything had speeded up from there.

He could not help but wonder if this was what humans felt in the company of vampires. This would explain why some of them were so quick to throw themselves stupidly on them to offer them sex or blood.

Fangbanger.

Jerry had told him that this was how they were more commonly known but personally he did not really care about their names. For what he cared, they could be named as they wished. No, what worried him more was the number of body's liquidated and emptied of their blood that they would find here and there in ditches.

He soon got out of his thoughts with a heavy, tired sigh as he passed his hand through his now oily hair because of the outside temperature before giving an exhausted look on the watch around his right wrist.

Jerry was right, they were getting closer to dawn.

"I'll be in a minute." Informed Johnson instantly receiving a formal nod from Jerry before watching him trace his way back to the exit until he remembered one important point of the night.'' Hey, How's Mercer ? "

Jerry stopped in his tracks giving a look at the brunette he knew was listening through her little cell before giving a look at Johnson. '' He's going to live. Hopefully this will teach him to be less a dick.''

Johnson let out a little hilarious sniff at the more relaxed expression of his teammate before turning to the entrance of the cell gradually losing his weak smile. He looked at her back stretched with a look of pure pity and disappointment before finally turning his heels knowing that there was nothing that could change things for her.

He passed silently through the strangely unoccupied cells this evening and soon refocused his way through the decadent offices of the station.

From the moment he walked through the door, he was again flooded with the sound of phone rings, paper and incessant clips of pens before he spotted the duo so strangely out of place. They both resembled statutes that could have been placed there for decoration. Their eyes never strayed far from his desk and those, even when the humans around them stared at them so openly with looks of pure contempt.

Especially the woman.

He was certain to say that the little incident of rather had already caused sensation in the station and he wondered when the point of rupture would finally arrive. He took a break to catch his breath by mentally preparing to endure the intensity of these two vampires before resuming his way to his office. The two vampires already turned to him before he had reached his desk and he tried to hide his amazement at best before settling in his old chair with a creaking.

"I want to apologize for the turn of events." Johnson immediately began to resume his professional tone as he made a new visual contact with the two vampires who seemed to scrutinize him carefully."Now if you want to complain , I am afraid that you will have to fill a good number of forms.''

"We don't want to lodge a complaint against this child in any way." The boy interrupted him suddenly and Johnson had to do everything to prevent a long sigh of relief. "On the other hand, we would like to know what it will happen to her later. ''

This somewhat put Johnson on the edge, even though he had come to think that these two vampires would not harm Dan, he could never be really sure.

However, he decided to believe his instinct as he finally nodded his head before letting himself lean against the back of his chair in an attempt to relieve some of his tense muscles. "Well, she committed a crime and assaulted an officer so she will spend the night or rather the rest of the night here. Then I would bring her back to her foster home praying the heavens that she would stay away from my station. ''

"Well." Just accepted the boy with a nod of his head making Johnson all the more nervous at his impassive expression before quickly following him as he and the woman stood up.

"And what about the other man ?" Intervened the woman, Isabel in a colder and creeping tone according to Johnson's standards.

It was obvious she was not very fond of the man and although she was probably frightening as hell, Johnson could not help but be somewhat grateful to her. She kept him from making a big bullshit.  
Because to be honest from the moment he heard Dan's cry of agony he had been very close to throwing himself at the other man.

Well, that was before his speech. The mere threatening and dangerously deadly sight had brought him out of his stupor.

"It will be taken care of." Johnson assured with a firm nod to prove that he would take care of it personally and he almost thought to see a hint of an attractive smile on the characteristics of the brunette.

However, he swept it quickly as she seemed once again as static as before as she glanced at the young man by her side. The latter seemed to have his eyes riveted over Johnson's shoulder in a pensive expression forcing the latter to look in his turn just to stop on the closed door leading to the cells. He frowned, quickly turning his eyes on the young man just to feel a slight increase in his heartbeat as he realized the boy was staring at him now.

If he had heard it, he showed no sign as it remained totally marble to Johnson's greatest dismay.

"Thank you for your efficiency, Detective." The boy said with a formal nod before turning on his heels with unparalleled courtesy.

Even the woman who seemed just stolen from the marketplace seemed to be more left facing the boy. Johnson stood for a moment speechless as they stared at them making their retreats before he finally let himself fall back heavily into his seat in exhaustion.

His leader was going to owe him an increase if he was going to have to deal with other vampires in the future.

Isabel remained calm and composed as they made their way out of the station. They had another two hours before dawn but she had to admit that this night had seemed almost endless for her. She had to recognize the world had changed since the great revelation. Little since she had probably seen more than she could admit during her four hundred years but she could not deny her interest in humans.

They were so much more in a hurry so passionate in their actions. As with this Detective. She had seen the love he had for this poor teenager. She had to admit this girl had reminded her of an old version of herself. That of the Queen of Castile, the one who had many lovers before she was transformed into what she was today.

That and the fact that her sheriff had shown more emotions than in the last few decades was enough to make her react earlier.

She did not know yet that she was Godric's opinion on her action but she would accept her award without flinching. She did not want to act so impulsively but sometimes, being with Hugo made her more impulsive and it seemed that she was getting more and more out of her behavior.

She spared a glance at the old vampire by her side and found him looking deep into thought. His midnight blue orbs were focused on something beyond what she even could see and she wondered what he could think. He had been... almost interested tonight.

Not to mention that he had not really recovered all his possessions. Certainly, he had to suspect that Isabel was also aware of it.

Feeling her unsatisfied curiosity, Isabel decided to break their silent walk. '' Do you want me to get the necklace for you ? ''

'' No.'' Was Godric's immediate answer for forcing the big brunette to focus on him in the Inquisition.'' You should not have interfered. ''

"I know." Solemnly recognized Isabel recognizing the tone of authority in his voice as she lowered her eyes to the ground but not without resuming with ferocity. "But this girl... this human is..."

"Intriguing." Added Godric in a deeply thoughtful voice, eliciting a slight smile from Isabel in spite of herself as she looked at the teenage face of her sheriff with new interest before hiding it quickly as he turned to her.

His once empty, meaningless gaze seemed to light up for a moment at the sight of her sneaky attempt to hide her smile and Isabel shook her head briefly with a new impulse of hope.

Indeed, she was intriguing.

* * *

 **Please, give me your thoughts on this story if you like the plot.**

 **Rewiew !**

 **IMAGINE-WRITE-AND-LOVE**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so to start ! You are all absolutely brilliant. I was a bit stressed at the thought of writing about True Blood because this show is just awesome. I also wanted to be able to integrate characters with a story as well as stick to the best with the personalities of the characters in the series. I read the books but I have a preference with the series. Obviously, Alexander Skarsgard is a real eye candy. Anyway, I found it really unfair that Godric had no right to his redemption. At least, without dying.  
I thought he could possibly have a friend and maybe even more in his world of loneliness. Maybe this time, his choices will be different.**

 **Then, I really want to thank all those who commented and add this story to their favorites.**

 **I want to remind you that I am not English so yes, there will certainly be errors of grammar and turns of phrases. I am French in fact and I try at best to use my few notions to make this story as pleasant as possible.**

 **Anyway, maybe I should stop talking now and let you enjoy this story.**

 **Ps: Last warning, the plot, the dialogues and the characters don't belong to me. They're all belong to Alan Ball and Charleine Harris.**

* * *

Johnson did not know how his work could be extended to that. If ever had told him that he would end up taking charge of a teenage girl when he was integrated into the police forces he would probably have laughed off. Only now that he was again in front of this cell with the brunette elongated without care in the world on her bench, he could no longer deny.

If he was honest with himself, he knew from the first that he had met her that she would be a large part of his life. With her large doe eyes and her fascinated expression, she had captured him at the end of her little finger.

True, she was no longer this adorably naive and innocent little girl but now she had other way to make him bend.

As at this moment.

'' I would stay two months away from the station if you let me go out with a simple warning. '' She traded more in boredom than in real interest. '' Okay, three but this is my last offer. ''

Johnson raised his eyes to the ceiling to her sarcastic mind before he quickly pulled the key out of the cell in his back pocket.

This seemed to attract the attention of the brunette as she straightened up by narrowing her sparkling brown eyes almost black on him in distrust.

He opened the heavy metal door with a loud squeak before standing in wait for her exit. "I close this door in 3... 2..."

"Okay, okay, god, who put your panties in such a twist." The brunette quickly ran past him with a sigh before she raised her arms over her head while making a show to stretch. '' Hm, you know these benches are really uncomfortable. ''

Johnson just ignored her as he turned around before starting to walk in the direction of the exit forcing Dan to follow him.

She stared strangely silent, forcing Johnson to look suspiciously over his shoulder just to see her look at her shoes with a deep frown.

He struggled against himself to ask a question since he knew he would get no response and went back into the center of the station.

The newcomers taking the change of the day were already in place bringing a little respite for Johnson since they were not yet aware of what had transpired that night. Obviously, Dan's presence behind him still attracted the attention of his colleagues but he merely greet those they met before walking straight for his office.

He settled back into his uncomfortable chair with an exhausted grunt and motioned to Dan to sit in the chair in front of him.

"I prefer to remain standing." It was the simple answer of the brunette breathing a new sigh of Johnson.

He waved his hands in front of him in abandonment and opened Dan's file again to add a new charges against her.

Obviously, they were just adding.

However, the tense silence was soon interrupted by Jerry as the latter walked towards the duo with a steaming cup of coffee in each of his hands.

"Midget." He recognized with a familiar smile at the familiar sight of the troubled brunette before placing one of the mugs in Johnson's destination simply to hold a sneer as Dan leaned forward for take it.

Johnson did not even have time to reach it as Dan already had the ledge against her lips giving innocent looks to the two Detectives in front of her. "What?"

Jerry took a sip of his own coffee in the fun at Johnson's annoyed sight before giving a glance at his friend. He could see how much the little brunette exasperated his colleague and again it was difficult for them to stay away. He had to admit that even if he had not understood the interest of his colleague at first, he had learned to appreciate the lively spirit and the sarcastic returns of the brunette.  
Obviously he was not as quick to endanger his career as Johnson, but he would do everything he could to protect her.

"Well Doris is going to be happy." Jerry commented in memory of the brunette's host family simply to receive a dark look from the latter.

Dan stopped halfway in her new sip to look at Jerry coldly before giving a glance at Johnson in disbelief. "You called her ?"

'' I didn't have to. '' Immediately defended Johnson, folding his arms on his desk to give her a flatly annoyed look. '' When Scarlett did not see you in the cafe, she called Doris and Doris called me. At least you've managed to build a good network between us. "

Dan let out a sarcastic grunt by putting her half-drunk cup on the edge of the desk before sliding into the chair as she crossed her ankles on top of the desk and the many other Johnson files.

''Yeah, I know. Great personality and all that. "Sarkly commented the brunette with a roll of her eyes causing a little more Johnson in his entrenchments.

The latter clenched his jaw in exhaustion before giving a strong tug on her feet making her almost fall into the process.

Fortunately, she narrowly caught herself on the arm of the chair before shooting Detective's eyes."Ow, dude!"

Jerry left a new sniff at the display taking advantage of the fact that his colleague had just been called _dude_ before raising his hands in false surrender at the sight of Johnson's luster.

"You know you were lucky this time ?" Johnson chuckled coldly in a tone of reprimand calling the attention of the brunette as she raised an eyebrow as a sign of questioning. "They did not wear Complaint against you. ''

This had the expected effect on the brunette as she stiffened almost instantaneously in her seat before giving an alarmed looks between the two Detectives in the hope that they were playing some kind of bad jokes about her.

However, they remained totally marble causing Dan to readjust herself in her chair by turning all her attention on Johnson.

She tried to compose her anxious expression again in a mask of sarcasm and raised an eyebrow."Yeah, I'm really lucky. This is definitely my middle name. ''

This time, the two men did not say anything knowing that her sarcasm was a circumstance. Luck was not really the proper word to qualify Dan. Especially if one looked into her past.

Her mother committing suicide before her ten years ? Done.

Her father being assassinated in an alley three months later ? Done.

Then her grandmother a year later ? Done.

After that, she could not really remember the number of foster homes she had visited. The only thing she could call luck was Johnson. And again, she was doing a hard job to send him away.

A work in vain obviously.

Anyway, Johnson's movement soon pulled her out of her thoughts and Dan looked up just to see the man in question standing up.

"Come on. I'll take you home. "

This time she made no sarcastic comment as she got up to follow him. She kept her head bowed with a deep frown engraved on her porcelain face. She assumed she had the answer to her questions. She was finally going to die at nightfall.

She did not really know what to think about this information. Was she afraid ? No. Maybe it was a sign of denial. Or it was the result of a common life with death.

After all, she had had her lot of body during her short life.

However, now that she knew that death would finally come to her, she was not certain to bring much thought this time.

Did she want to continue living ? Certainly.

However, she could not do much against vampires. In fact, she had never encountered vampires until now and that had been fine with her. She obviously had no prejudice about them, let alone fear. No, if she was something, she was totally neutral. Unlike the general population, she had absolutely no opinion about the great revelation. She had much more important concerns. Like robbing homes and trying to stay under the bushel of Johnson. Obviously the latter was not really a great success.

Johnson did not really know what to think about the silence of the brunette. Obviously, she was never very talkative but her attitude so strangely calm did not correspond to her. He glanced at her through his rear-view mirror and frowned as he watched her pensively through the rear seat window.

Her arms crossed on her chest and her expression hard and closed were familiar to him. So that was how he knew that something was definitely not going to happen. She was like that only when she had a lot on her mind. Or when she thought back to her childhood. What to be honest, was never a good thing.

He strove to concentrate on driving as he soon entered the familiar neighborhood of the brunette before stopping flexibly in front of a large two-storey house. A white fence surrounded the house with a small verdant courtyard just in front. An image that Johson knew endlessly irritated the brunette in the back of his car.

Finally, the opening of the door brought him out of his observation and he hastened to do the same just to see Dan open the small white door.

"Dan-dan!" A childish, familiar voice in Johnson's eyes made him smile in spite of himself at the sight as a nine-year-old boy rushed at the big brunette.

The relationship of this two always surprised him and even more when he saw the brunette squeeze back the little boy. It seems that Max had been the only one to pierce this huge carapace well built.

Johnson liked to think that he had also managed to draw a small gap but it was always difficult to say with her.

Obviously, he was not the only one of this little show as Dan finally detached herself from the little boy simply to raise her head. Her position stiffened somewhat and Johnson focused his attention at the front of the house just to catch a glimpse of Doris and Carl on the porch. They wore similar expressions of disappointment and Johnson was seriously beginning to fear the moment they would decide it was too much.

He was the only one who found this family for Dan. Throughout her years, the brunette had also gained a reputation in the placement system. Even her guardian had given up.

Making eye contact with Carl, Johnson slammed the car door closed before taking a step forward along with the couple.

Dan decided to take this opportunity to overtake the couple without a word leaving Doris to look at her with a look of pain written on her face as Johnson followed the back of the brunette with a heavy sigh.

'' What was it this time ? '' Carl asked with lassitude making Johnson grimace inside.

He was not sure that explaining the whole situation would make things right. Especially if he declared the implication of the vampires.

During the last two years he had come to realize that the majority of the population did not respond very well to the evocation of the other species.

Not to mention that Carl and Doris were a fairly believing couple. Another constraint that Dan despised.

Johnson turned his attention to the couple noticing Doris's deeply anxious expression before turning to Carl. "Breaking into and stealing from a house in the beautiful neighborhoods. The owner did not file a complaint. ''

What they did not know was not going to kill them.

"How many times you're going to have to get her out before she's locked up." Carl said dryly in the frustration instantly harvesting an outrageous look from Doris.

'' Carl! '' Greed the latter with wide eyes before turning to Johnson. '' I'm sorry. We're really grateful for what you're doing for her. "

Johnson smirked in the direction of the woman knowing full well that Carl was right before giving them both a nod in his way back to his car.

Since Johnson had brought her back early, Dan had to go to high school but that wasn't exactly what happened. She had obviously begun to go to high school but had strangely ended up walking further than the big school. So far she was now in the heart of Dallas.

Most of the passers-by crowded her in all directions, not really giving her time to think to find her way or even what to do afterwards. She quickly took a step to avoid being rushed by a businessman rushing in her path and shook her head on the back of the man in boredom to his coarseness. Well, she had to regain control over herself.

She was not dead yet, was she ?

She gave a look at herself to this thought and pinched her arm for a moment just to whistle in the slight pain.

Yeah, definitely alive.

To begin with, she had to get an idea of how long she was here. She found herself instinctively bringing her watch to the height of her eyes simply to realize that she had walked throughout the morning and most of the afternoon. Well, she began her change at Scarlett in about an hour. Okay, that was done. Now she had to find herself.

She glanced around just to realize she was in the good old business district. Hell, she would have to take the bus.

She held a grunt growled at this thought and grabbed the strap of her backpack on her shoulder before rushing through the pressed pedestrians. She probably avoided more businessmen on her way than strained and stupid students throughout a whole week during her high school hours. And she could not be more relieved when she finally found a bus stop nearby. Her feet were already hurting her like hell and she did not even start working. Which meant that this night was going to be a disaster.

Well, if she survived at night what is.

After her little blind walk, Dan had come to the conclusion that she did not want to die. However, she would accept with dignity the fate reserved for her.

That is, she would willingly surrender to the vampire, but she would definitely give him no pleasure in her murder. If she believed the Goth children of her high school, the vampires loved to scare their victims. This made the blood more appetizing or that was what they were saying.

In short, she was not really interested.

For all she knew, she was perhaps worried about nothing. After all, why a probably centenarian vampire would waste his time with her. But still, she had penetrated home underscoring their inefficiency to keep themselves safe.

Oh god, it was better that she just stopped thinking. She had never given a single thought to the vampires before and now the leeches had crossed her mind more than she could count during the last half hour.

She pulled her bag off her shoulder to install it between her thighs once she found a free seat on the bus and quickly opened the front pocket. She pulled out a pair of familiar white earphones and looked for her phone in the front pocket of her skinny jeans. It was a choice and an obligation. The jeans had lived more than anyone else and wear was visible. But she did not care much about her pace. She had always been a tomboy and only her long brown curls and soft and feminine features demonstrated her kind. She pushed the two earphones into her ears after choosing a song she was certain would remove all the harmful thoughts before pressing her forehead against the cold glass.

Finally, after thirty minutes of bus traveling in the center of the city, Dan began to recognize her surroundings. She immediately removed her earphones from her ears and put them away before getting up in the bus lane.

She threw the strap of her backpack on her shoulder before walking to the front of the bus to exit at the next stop. She quickly descended the few steps of the bus noticing the slight change of air around her and looked up at the red, orange sky. The night would soon take over and she still had about ten minutes of walking to the coffe.

Well, let's hope she would be alive until then. She would feel really bad if she forced Scarlett found her body.

The woman was in the fifties and had the annoying habit of swearing like a sailor. She also had a dress style that would compete with any biker. Knowing that this woman was the only one to have raised Johnson was just one more.

Honestly, Dan had been more than surprised when Johnson had forced her to take the position here. He told her he had to move his hands and feet to get her the place when in truth, Scarlett would do anything for him. The dynamics between the two were almost as unlikely as the one they had.

It turned out that Scarlett would not have to find her body, since she soon found herself in front of the familiar cafe.

She readjusted the strap of her bag by preparing for the long hours of work ahead before finally entering the establishment.

The bell announcing the customers followed her entrance and the little waitress pixie of day immediately raised the head on alert. Obviously, her gaze instantly diminished to Dan's gratitude and she immediately walked directly to the back room.

The hustle and bustle of the customers was instantly cut as soon as she closed the lockers door behind her and Dan let herself take a deep breath before heading to her locker. She pulled out her famous black hooded jacket revealing a simple white t-shirt with round collar she hated before tying the ends of her apron behind her back.

She used to feel much more comfortable in her complete black suit but Scarlett had fiercely insisted on dress politics by making a witty remark that one of her waitresses could not resemble A black sheep.

Dan just had to roll her eyes at the time before leaving a loud grunt between her lips. And that was a year and a half ago now. She shook her head at the cursing thought to be suddenly as nostalgic before blaming it on the damned vampires.

She pulled an elastic from her wrist as she made her way back into the partially-populated customer's room and tied her long curls down to her loins in a high ponytail.

"Hey, Daniella!" Hello a high-pitched voice making the brunette roll her eyes again.

"Mandy." Recognized Dan between her already exhausted teeth with the other waitress sharing her schedule.

Mandy always called her Daniella, which had the gift of irritating her in the highest degree, but she had never bothered to correct her. According to the blonde girl completely silly, "Dan" was too masculine so she had decided to call her by a more feminine name even if that was not how she was called.

Honestly, the only thing that prevented Dan from sticking her fist into the straight and perfect teeth of Miss. Perfect was Scarlett. Even if she preferred to pass as an ungrateful, disrespectful and selfish person, Dan knew how to recognize the good that was being done to her.

She showed it very little or not at all but sometimes she happened to be civil with certain people. And it happened that Scarlett was part of this very short list.

Dan quickly made her way into the client's room and walked straight to the coffeepot in a professional act. Time to serve customers.

"Another recharge ?" Dan asked for the fiftieth time tonight with the most fake smile imaginable plated on her lips.

The man shook his head vigorously with this usual crawling smile and glared more than necessary at her non-existent cleavage as she poured the coffee into his empty cup. "Of course, pretty."

Dan refrained from rolling her eyes openly in disgust pure and hard before returning quickly to the crate simply to make a sudden pause at the sight of Mandy currently held by a small group of jock. One of them had his arm around her hips as she struggled to get out without making a scene.

Too bad Dan was not so discreet.

"Hey! Let her go ! "She cried, walking actively to the group alerting most of the other guests as she passed.

"Dan, that's... uh, that's fine.'' Mandy stammered, giving her an alarmed look since she knew enough of the brunette's temperament to know that it would probably not end well.

"Yeah, it's all right." Stunnedly chuckled the boy obviously not seeing Mandy's agitated gaze darting between him and Dan.

As expected, the rest of his silly little followers laughed with the big brute forcing Dan to clench her fists in anticipation.

"I don't like to repeat myself." Cool warning of Dan making Mandy widen her eyes as she began to fight against the boy's tight grip.'' Let. Her. Go. ''

Noticing the challenge in Dan's voice, the idiot dropped Mandy dryly before getting up slowly in a meager attempt to intimidate Dan. Too bad for him, the brunette was used to more than that. "And what is a shanks like you going to do ?"

The sound of a rifle being armed suddenly pops up behind her forcing the entire teenage group to retreat into apprehension as Dan left a slight smirk at the familiar voice of Scarlett.''Her ? Nothing. Me on the other hand, I will perforate this smile of your face if you and your friends don't leave my establishment in the three minutes that follow.''

Obviously as expected, the rest of his little friends instantly rose in fear and Dan simply crossed her arms on her chest as they fled at full speed without even waiting for their so-called leader.

'' 1... 2... ''

"Okay, okay!"Mocked dryly the big idiot at Scarlett's countdown before overtaking me like a fury.

Dan sniffed disdainfully at the display of cowardice before shaking her head. '' Morons. ''

"Now, kiddo. Don't be rude with our livelihood. "Scarlett's familiar voice again sighed a new smile on the face of the brunette as she gave her a look over her shoulder." Come on, come back to work!"

Dan shook her head again with slight amusement this time and returned to the counter as if nothing had happened. She quickly scanned the room to see the reaction of the customers and was not surprised to see them resume their careers without worry.

If they had been to another area it could have been strange but the Scarlett Cafe was not really the best location. Plus, most customers knew it was better not to mess with the women.

''Heard you had done yours tonight.'' Intervened Scarlett by laying her rifle on top of the counter as if she did not hold a deadly weapon in her hands before raising an eyebrow in the direction of the brunette that she had learned to care. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Dan gave an indifferent sniff this time and gave a flatly disinterested look at the dirty blonde woman in front of her. "I burgled a house and got caught. Then I spent my night in the cell and broke Mercer's nose again. What else is there to say ? "

"You still broke the poor guy's nose ?" Exclaimed Scarlett, who was accustomed to the brunette's face before giving up a hoarse laugh. "Almost as painful for his ego as a kick in the balls."

Dan laughed heartily this time and left a hint of weight falling from her shoulders. There was only Scarlett who could provoke this kind of reaction from her.

"Okay, kiddo, think you can handle the rest of the night without looking for an another fight ?" Asked Scarlett mortally seriously since she knew it was really likely to happen again.

Dan hummed in response while looking for some blonde waitress before rolling her eyes."I told you she'd come back biting us in the ass. She's ten times too pretty and naive for this job. ''

"Look, Dan, you might think you're worried." Mocked Scarlett in a playful voice instantly catches a bored look at the brunette.

The latter blew a puff before moving away in annoyance. Given that the restlessness was on the downside, Dan gave herself a slight pause by pressing her elbows on the top of the counter looking pensively at the clock over the kitchen entrance.

A quarter to eleven.

She had survived the greater part of the night and no one had yet come to complete her short and miserable existence. Maybe she was finally right, they would not bother with her.

And that was what she was thinking for the next couple of weeks. Every day, she would go to high school and then to coffee as usual and nothing ordinary would happen.

During the third week, the event at the station was already forgotten for her and she had fully resumed the course of her boring life.

So it was no surprise and definitely no vampire on her mind that she awoke to the agreement of the repetitive ringing of her awakening. She let out a growl by sending the aircraft stolen on the ground in hopes of breaking it once and for all before pulling her blanket over her face as it just seemed to keep going.

She stayed a good five more minutes under her quilt before she had had enough. She brusquely pulled off the piece of cover in a dry gesture before getting out of bed obviously on the wrong feet. She struck with all her might the awakening before snatching the piles with an exasperated grunt. She let it fall on the floor once it was made before stretching with a yawn. Several cracking could be heard as she blew her knuckles one by one before walking into her bathroom.

The bird's nest in her hair was the first thing she saw facing her mirror and then the big pimple right on her forehead.

Awesome ! Now she should use makeup.

Not that she really cared about her appearance but she just preferred when she had her smooth complexion and devoid of imperfection.

She quickly dealt with the small inconvenience of the morning before changing into a comfortable and comfortable outfit for the day. She donned her old black jeans with a large gray V-neck t-shirt and a black hoodie.

After donning a pair of high black converse, she grabbed a leather jacket on her way before hitting the stairs four to four to land in silence in the war zone. The once cheerful and lively conversation fell into a tense silence as she entered and Dan merely retrieved a bowl from the closet before sitting down at table with a bundle of cereal in the other hand.

After her last visit to the station, Doris and Carl had not been particularly tender with her and Dan was well aware that it was better to be small for now.

However, it was much harder for her when Max decided to be curious. '' Why does Dan-Dan not say the blessing before eating ? ''

This visibly stopped the whole trio in their actions and Dan stopped halfway with her spoon hovering from her mouth just to meet the severe looks of Carl and Doris as Max looked between the three adults waiting.

Obviously it was typical of Johnson to put her in a believing family as she was purely atheist.

However, she had to admit that the couple had been more than flexible with her. She was not to practice their religion and in exchange, she had to stay out of trouble.

True, this was not really a fair deal since Dan seemed everything but out of trouble for now.

She finally put her spoon back in her bowl before giving glances between the couple and the little boy, uncertain.

Seeing that she was not ready to give a certain explanation, Doris took the problem in hand as she turned to her son. "Baby, remember when Mother explained to you that not everyone shared the belief Of christ ? ''

"But he does exist." Immediately defended the little boy with a slight frown between his mother and Dan. "I prayed for my red fire truck the other day and Dad bought it from me. "

This time Dan could not help but let go a little nervous laugh as Doris immediately reprimanded Max, unlike Carl, who gave a warning look at the brunette on the other end of the table.

"Honey, you know you don't have to pray for such things." Doris recalled with a maternal expression. "You are supposed to pray for good in the world, peace and-''

"I'm going to be late." Suddenly intervened Dan visibly tired of hearing this kind of bullshit.

She did not want to insult Carl and Doris but it was simply inconceivable for her. Hell, the vampires had come out of the brothel ! And to the contrary, none of them had claimed to have seen a little Jesus. Though I doubted there were even such old vampires.

Were they really eternal ?

Argh, now she was thinking about the vampires again.

She finally shook her head by taking her bowl still full and placed it in the sink before rushing to leave the family happy behind her. She had never really known this perfect scheme. In fact, she was about the age of Max when she found herself wading through her mother's own blood. She really could not remember this incident well but apparently it was what was written in her file at the station.

Yeah she had stolen her file one day to read it. She was bored and Johnson was out of the station for a business outside his own.

Obviously, Jerry had taken it upon himself to watch her without warning his partner of her presence since he knew that Johnson would not fully concentrate if he knew that she still had problems.

Anyway, she quickly crossed the aisle of the house wincing at the sight of stereotyped white barriers before going out quickly on the streets of her neighborhood. She preferred to do something other than going to hell in high school, but she knew she had to do it for Johnson.

In reality, she was not so silly as everyone thought. She had a respectable GPA of 4.0 and most of her plans worked quite well. This was enough to open her the doors of a good university. Only, it was if they did not do a search in her past.

Anyway, that was why she needed money. She had plans. Heaps actually. Contrary to what people could think, Dan had dreams and aspirations. She was simply too pragmatic to be fooled by a false sense of confidence.

She knew the statistics for children of her kind. Those with traumatic experiences. Either they ended up in mental institutes, penitentiaries or even dead. Now she had been very close to two of them in the last few weeks.

She did not delude herself, Johnson could pull strings but one day, it will have to stop. She will be of age in less than six months. She needed a backup plan. In other words, a way out of Dallas before it would take away Johnson and all those around her in her downfall.

She would rather sink alone than inflict her karma on others in the process. She was perhaps selfish and frigid most of the time but she was like any human being. She had feelings. She was simply better to hide them.

A sigh escaped her as she finally noticed the large school building and her gaze instantly found the many stereotyped cliques. She scanned her surroundings for a moment in silence before taking a step forward.

Johnson did not really know what to think. On one hand, he was relieved not to have heard from Dan in the last few weeks but with the last cases they had received, he could not help but worry about her.

 ** _The Fellowship of the Sun._**

A large church against the Vampires apparently. Led by Steve Newlin.

Personally, Johnson was atheist and he cared no less about the church. Jerry, on the other hand, was a pious believer and yet, even he knew how fascinated this community was.

Now, people might wonder what Dan was about ? Well, it was very simple, she had robbed a whole vampire nest. And the sheriff on top of that. Now he knew the chances that a leak in their ranks was thin but he did not really want this community to take any interest in his protégée.

"You're thinking of her, aren't you ?" Jerry suddenly asked for new surveillance photos urging Johnson's attention.

The latter took pictures showing the community in action with a heavy sigh before looking up at his partner. "Scarlett told me that she was doing well at the cafe. But we have not seen her for three weeks. ''

"That's not the point ?" Jerry sneered as he sat in the chair in front of the honey brown with a teasing smile. "You're bored without her."

"That's ridiculous." Johnson grunted, raising his eyes to the sky before adjusting to his worn seat."I'd rather have an eye on what she's doing. Who knows what she might be preparing. "

Jerry shook his head again visibly amused by his partner's attachment to this teenager before he picked up one of the shots he had taken during his spinning. "Do you think we should be worried?"

"Any extremist movement deserves to be monitored. It doesn't matter what they're fighting for."Johnson said seriously as he contemplated one of the photos with a frown.

"Seriously ?" Doubted Jerry with an arched eyebrow forcing Johnson to give him a relatively confused look before leaning against his chair with a grunt at his colleague's bitter statement."C'mon man, vampires? You saw what this woman did to Mercer. They don't really tweak. ''

Johnson instantly clenched his jaw in disbelief before shooting Jerry's glance. "That's probably the biggest shit I heard you say. I remind you that Mercer was attacking Dan. And if you remember, they did not go after her as we were so quick to think. ''

Dan was still wondering what she was doing here. She was truly surrounded by imbeciles. And it would seem that high school was the best place for that. She was currently on one of the many picnic tables with an old history manual to look after. She was not really a great reader but she loved to know these facts.

Facts and statistics were what really made her days. She just liked being able to stick facts into her arguments. Looking at people when they realized she was not just a sarcastic little bitch was just priceless.

She chewed on a raw carrot since she was a pure vegetarian and looked at the miserable view not far from her. A typical case of high school but still so indignant. She knew that most students were content to watch the scene share between laughter and pity but the result remained the same.

The poor boy was martyred and no one raised a finger.

Dan shook her head with a grimace as she watched one of the so-called popular boys spit into the poor kid's breakfast before he forced him to eat. Obviously, the boy was setting up a certain fight but it was only a matter of time before he would fold. He was barely heavier than Dan and the jock was obviously part of the high school wrestling team. At least that was what his bomber showed.

Clearly tired of the scene, Dan closed her textbook on her reading about Switzerland's involvement with the Germans during the Second World War before she got up from her table. She slowly put away her things by taking her time before grabbing her green apple. She gave a look of envy on the latter before shaking her head as she raised her arm holding it before throwing it with all her strength to the back of the skull of the great brute. The sound of the impact was enough to alert all the attention to her and she soon encountered a pair of eyes throwing lightning in her direction.

"Who the hell did that ?" Backed the brainless idiot clenching his fists already preparing for a fight while the poor kid stood with wide eyes in the direction of Dan.

He had seen her watch the whole altercation and he thought she was just going to look at nothing since she was known for her impassivity but it seems that he was mistaken.

'' Me.'' Intervened Dan, waving her hand in a mock salute, urging the attention of the great as well as his little minions.

Why do idiots always need followers ?

"How did you call me ?" Explained the tall brown disdainfully dropping the poor kid before taking a long stride toward Dan making her fully realized what she had done.

So she had thought out loud. Well, it was not the first time that her big mouth led to more problems than she already was.

Dan shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly this time and raised her head since the big brute overtaken her by several heads. "An idiot. You know, a person whose intellectual faculties are very diminished. But in your case, I'd rather dumbass, dickhead, assholes and I could go on for a long time. ''

The attention was fully on them now and the laughter soon came to be heard at each of Dan's confident insults causing the tall brown to strain into pure rage and humiliation. Dan, strangely, remained of marble in front of the anger clearly visible on the face of the brown.

She crossed her arms on her chest waiting for a good return or even a blow but he just sat there.

'' You'll pay for this ! '' He growled before finally turning his heels with his small group leaving Dan to look after them with a pure disbelief.

An incredulity that seemed to be shared by all the students around. Well, except for one of them.

Clearly not impressed in the slightest, Dan looked up to heaven before retrieving her bag and turned around with the intention to do away with this already endless day.

However, it was not counting on the still distinctly masculine voice calling after the brunette.'' Hey! Hey, wait! Waits !''

Dan paused a moment in her tracks before turning around just to raise an eyebrow at the sight of the poor kid struggling to reach her.

God, why had she had to meddle with his fate ? Now he was probably going to want to thank her or something.

"It was stupid to do that."

Whoa! So much for the apology.

"Excuse me ?" Dan exclaimed visibly surprised and slightly annoyed by the audacity of the offspring.

"You really don't know who you got nervous." The boy said, finally stopping at her height, letting Dan take a better look at him.

He was small. Smaller than her. A bone structure that seemed barely wearing it and a cut with a stripe on the typical side of the good family boy. He wore a cardigan with a white shirt underneath and trousers of fabrics. Now that she was looking at him, he looked more like a little believer going to a Sunday service rather than a high school.

Dan shook her head, stopping on his bony face, angular and was surprised to see a pair of eyes the deepest blue she had ever seen. It looks like the clear, translucent water of a lagoon was gathered in his eyes.

She did not particularly care about male physical attractions. Probably because of her sexual orientation or rather her lack of. Dan had learned by growing up that she was just destitute of any attraction for anyone. Asexual. That was what people called it today.

Anyway, she quickly came out of her trance to give a flatly impassive look at the boy. "I can protect myself."

'' No. '' Insisted the brown retaining the brunette of leaving forcing Dan to throw an annoyed look as he grabbed her arm easily intimidating him. '' Sorry. But you must listen to me. Alric and I are in the same community. ''

Church boy. Of course.

"And that's supposed to impress me because ?" Repeated Dan with an eyebrow raised with a little interest.

In the biggest surprise of Dan, the boy gave a little frustrated growl before he shook his hands in agitation. '' Because it's not your typical community. There's a reason he did not look for a fight. "

Honestly, Dan did not understand a word of what he was saying and the cryptic conversations had never been her forte. No, Dan preferred when things were openly said. And in this case, she was just getting tired of the boy.

"Listen, I guess that's what I get to help someone. So just thank me and go get it ! "Dan said as she raised her hand in order to keep him away only he narrowed his gaze on her in frustration.

''You don't understand.''

"And I don't want to." It was Dan's short, clear answer before she turned quickly.

Dan still could not believe it was what she was getting to help someone. After leaving the boy in the middle of the complex, she realized he was more than a poor kid. In fact, he had followed her throughout the rest of the afternoon and those even in the classes they did not have together.

To add to this, she had discovered that this guy, Alric shared several classes with her. So she had not only to treat the annoying boy but his black and threatening looks too. So saying that she was relieved to have attained the comfort of coffee had been a euphemism for her. She was now standing behind the counter, watching carefully the necklace she had stolen for weeks instead. She did not really know why she had kept it from all the things she had taken but it had just stuck with her.

It was a simple object with small gray stone in triangle like a charm. Dan thought it might be granite but she was not sure. It felt cold and smooth under her fingers. It was evidently an ancient work, and perhaps even in the light years of their epochs. Who really knew with vampires. A simple brown leather cord was attached to the stone.

In fact, she did not even remember that she had it. It was only when she had bent a little too far forward that she had seen the pendant come out of her tee-shirt. She had not even noticed that she was wearing it before today and even during her showers or changes.

She thought it rather strange but thought she had maybe been simply distracted.

Anyway, the cold stone felt good under her fingers and the history buff as she was could not help but wonder about the facts it was hiding. Certainly, the vampire who possessed it must have lots of stories to tell.

Wait, was she putting an opinion on the vampires ?

To this achievement, Dan shook her head sharply, casting the charm along her chest since it was tall enough for her before deciding to get back to work. She grabbed the tail of the coffeemaker with the intention of redoing the room when the bell announcing a new customer sounds.

Clearly used to this kind of sound, Dan did not attach great importance to the newcomer. She went from table to table with the proposal of a refill before quickly returning to her steps once she was certain that all the customers were satisfied.

However, she definitely did not expect to find a completely terrified Mandy at the end of her journey.

Thinking it could just be another blonde oddities, those that could really be plausible since Mandy was afraid of everything and nothing, Dan went back behind the counter without even a glance at the blonde.

"Take my tables." Suddenly bursts out the pleading and terrified voice of the blonde behind her forcing Dan to roll her eyes before turning around in trouble. "Pity, take my tables. I'll do whatever you ask. All. But out of pity, take my tables. "

Dan immediately crossed her arms on her chest with an arched eyebrow in curiosity at the sight of the truly panicked look of the blonde. '' And why this ? ''

"Beca-because of... that !" Exclaimed the blonde of an octave a little too screaming to the taste of Dan before she glared Mandy's trembling finger pointing one of the clients. ''A vamp-vamp-vampire. ''

Dan actually took a break from this to watch the new client. He probably had to be the one who had the bell ring earlier. He wore a simple white shirt of values and his young but still powerful profile was only focused on the window giving outside. His pale skin was probably what gave the whole world its nature.

However he did not seem as scary as people liked to put it on. Certainly, Dan could be a pretty tough person to convince. She was not an easily frightened person. Even when she had thought of dying the previous weeks, she had not been frightened. Only filled with apprehension and combativity to keep her own dignity.

She frowned at Mandy's still frightened posture before raising an eyebrow. "And ?"

"And ?" Repeated the blonde with wide eyes of disbelief before shaking her visibly puzzled head. "He's a vampire, Dan. Are not you afraid ? "

"I noticed." Dan commented sarcastically as she glanced at the blonde smaller than she before giving her a flat look. "What do you think he'll do ? Ask for a vein and throw himself on your neck in front of everyone ? ''

Mandy gasped almost instantly, bringing her hand into the hollow of her neck at that, before she opened her eyes again on Dan if it was even possible. "I had not even thought about that."

"Argh !" Dan grumbled in indignation before passing in front of the blonde but not without ordering her to go serve that customer.

"What? No ! "Objected immediately Mandy grabbing Dan's arm to stop her.

Dan immediately glanced at the blonde's hand, forcing her to retract quickly before she shook her head again in refusal. "I would not go."

"Come again ?" Exclaimed Dan becoming more and more annoyed with the blonde."We have True Blood in the back room. Just go ask him what he wants and do your damn job. Here ! Problem solved.''

Mandy frowned in the offense before pressing one of her hands on her hip, pointing at Dan. "Why can't you go, huh ?"

"Because it's not my section." Dan snickered back with a dry smile on her lips before turning around to leave.

'' I would not serve him. ''

Dan stopped again in her footsteps, rolling her eyes in exasperation before quickly turning around in impatience. '' How will you not serve him ? You know how much a single bottle of True Blood costs ? Not to mention the tip. You can't afford to do the hard ones.''

''In that case, go ahead. I graciously offer you my tip."The blonde whistled, waving her hand contemptuously towards the vampire.

This time, Dan had had enough. She had never thought about the treatment vampires would receive before but now she was fucking revolted. Certainly, they were scary and deadly for any human but it was the food chain.

Did seals or whales despise sharks because they ate them ? No. Well, she could not really know but it was beyond the point.

Anyway, Dan was fucking pissed and she literally had to do everything in order not to stick her fist in the face of the little moralizing blonde.

However, she knew Scarlett would get her if she did that. And as much as she claimed not to love her work here, it was useful. Great plan of escape, memory ?

So with a dry shake of her head, Dan turned her heels and walked actively behind the counter before making her way straight for the vampire.

However, she definitely did not expect that he already had his eyes riveted on her. She took a slight pause at the end of the counter as she took the intensity in his gaze and had to remember to breathe for the space of a moment.

His eyes were just so... emotional that it was almost overwhelming to look him in the face.

Realizing that she had just looked at him longer than the norm, Dan quickly turned her gaze away before walking back towards him with a more measured step. Were the vampires always so intense ?

'' Good evening, welcome to the Scarlett Coffee, what can I do for you ? '' She asked effortlessly since it had become a kind of regular mantra for her.

She could feel his intense gaze on her but she strove to keep her eyes on her notebook for fear of reproducing the incident rather. She did not really know what bothered her so much but she was not used to being at the end of intense looks.

Usually it was her who initiated them. Johnson had once told her that the depth of her brown eyes could freeze anyone and when she asked him if he feared her look, he had only replied that he had become accustomed.

"You know, you can look at me, little one." Suddenly spoke a smooth, smooth voice loaded with foreign accents causing a sort of thrill along Dan's spine. "I wouldn't do anything to you."

However, Dan was not used to being prostrate and she finally lifted her eyes to meet his intense gaze again with a slight hint of annoyance. "You made your choice ?"

She realized that his eyes were blue. Not as blue as those of the annoying boy of earlier but more in a kind of midnight blue. She had to admit that he was quite contrasted with his juvenile features and the posture of power and authority.

The vampire seemed briefly resumed by the tone and attitude of Dan and she realized fully to whom she spoke.

However, she was not prepared to make an exception of courtesy because he was likely to end her life here and there. She was perhaps stupid but at least if she were to die it would be with her temperament.

"Do you have an O- ?" Finally asked the Vampire outgoing Dan of her thoughts to look at him speechless for a moment.

Well it was a surprise.

She tried to swallow the apprehension settling again along her veins before giving a look at the vampire.'' I'll be right back. ''

She slipped quickly into the back room ignoring the impressed look mixed with the disgust of Mandy before taking a break in front of the large metallic refrigerator. She stopped for a moment to regain her spirits and cursed mentally to act so impressed.

It was definitely not what she had imagined when she met a vampire. In fact, she had never imagined a vampire. Quite apart when she thought about her death.

She tried to shake off her thoughts before pulling the heavy handle of the refrigerator down to open it. A frigid smoke flew around her as soon as she opened and Dan quickly ran out to look for an O-. In other words, the 5l of blood flowing in her veins. Yeah definitely no pressure. She quickly found the blood wanted and quickly closed the door before giving a glance at the notice.

Heat it. Okay, that she could do.

She quickly returned to the big room noticing that most of the attention was focused on the vampire. Dan frowned briefly in the realization feeling strangely disgusted by the haughty and contemptuous behavior of human beings when this vampire was probably much older and powerful than them. Indeed, her grandmother had taught her good manners and Dan knew that we were supposed to respect the elders. Well, she did not really know if that was applicable in this case.

She decided to put her questions sideways and quickly pushed the bottle into the microwave before leaning against the counter with her arms on her chest waiting.

However, this was without counting on Mandy's approach. Of course.

'' So... '' The blonde shyly obviously intrigued but still repelled by the mere presence of the vampire.'' What does he want ? ''

"Oh you know the usual. Take me as his sex slave before empty myself dry. "Dan commented sarcastically without even giving a glance at the blonde harvesting a gasp of the latter.

Dan rolled her eyes in aggravation before straightening out the heated bottle. She quickly closed the microwave behind her before walking directly to the vampire letting Mandy look after her in dismay.

"He said three minutes on the record." Dan explained as she approached the vampire's table before putting the bottle on the table without making eye contact. "I did not know if-"

"You should not say that kind of thing to your colleague. They could prove to be true. "Suddenly declared the vampire in a calm, composed voice contrasting with the fact that he had just revealed the fact that he had heard them or even performed some kind of caution.

Dan frowned immediately at the surprise feeling a little silly for her awkward returns before turning to him simply to replace her embarrassment with anger at the sight of his midnight blue pupils dragging a little too close to her chest.

"Hey buddy, my eyes are here." Suddenly warned Dan, pointing her eyes before straightening up quickly, crossing her arms on her chest as the vampire quickly frowned in confusion.

He arched his head to the side, observing her more carefully before widening his eyes in realization."Oh, forgive me. That was not what you think. I was only intrigued by your necklace. ''

Now that had taken Dan off guard.

Without really realizing it, she brought her hands around the necklace as if to protect it from the sight of the vampire in a bad foreboding. Her frown widened in mistrust and she swallowed a gulp of air before taking a step back in apprehension.

''It's a gift. '' Dan instantly threatened to become more and more oppressed as a hint of a smile briefly illuminated the dull expression of the vampire as if he knew something she did not know.

''A gift. '' Repeated the vampire thoughtfully for a moment forcing Dan to bottle her flow of emotions as she concentrated her expression in impassiveness instead of the nervousness she felt deep inside.''It looks like something worthless.''

Strangely, Dan felt abruptly offended by the vampire's comment and even before she could control it, her mind spoke again of herself. "It has it for me."

A new expression of surprise ran through the frozen features of the vampire and Dan could not help but think that it should not be a regular vampire reaction.

"And why that, little one ?" He seemed to be really interested this time unlike Dan who wanted more than anything to escape the intensity of his attentive eyes.

She was definitely not used to being at the end of dark and intense looks and it made her more nervous than she wanted to admit. She was not nervous or frightened. Never. And she refused that a simple vampire with captivating looks made her feel differently.

"Is it a habit of yours to name strangers or is it just with me ?" Sarcastically replied the brunette, arcing a thin, dark eyebrow amplifying her already hard traits. "Besides, I measure a 5'7 ''. I would certainly not call myself small. ''

Contrary to what she thought, a slight smirk resumed the characteristics of the vampire surprising Dan to the effect that he had suddenly on her and she had to blink several times to get out of her own observation mist.

She had never really paid any interest in people's physique. Being devoid of attraction and no talent as an artist, she did not really pay attention to her entourage but this vampire... she could certainly find something captivating.

Maybe it was just his kind or the underlying look of sadness that seemed to persist in his eyes no matter what smile he showed.

''Well ! Is not anyone going to use me or what ? "Shouted a gruff voice familiar to Dan's ears, forcing her to come out of her self-inflicted mist simply to realize that the vampire was staring at her now with unconcealed interest .

She quickly shook herself from the crawling feeling in the back of her mind and resumed her frown before glancing over her shoulder at one of the regular customers of the coffe.

Deciding that this was the opportunity to put as much distance as needed with the vampire in front of her, Dan took a step back before giving a look at the True Blood bottle still intact with sarcasm dripping in her tone.''Enjoy.''

''Good and well ? Do I have to die to get a little attention ! " Earl shouted again as Dan quickly grabbed the coffee jug by sharing a brief look with Mandy before she quickly turned to the familiar section.

She rolled her eyes at the man shaking his cup in impatience clearly making a scene before stopping at his height with an annoyed sigh. "Quiet, old man. I will not go faster. ''

"Unhappy kids and their temperaments nowadays." Earl complained in a scowl growling snatching a brief smile from Dan since it was an old routine between them.

Constant banter and insults were a great way with some customers and it would seem that the fact that Dan was taking nobody's crap went with most of them.

"Look, you could almost flatter me if you keep going." Dan commented with a roll of her eyes as she lifted the man's cup to skillfully for the coffee before placing the container on the table before an arched eyebrow visibly unconscious of the intrigued look on her back. '' What ? No thank you? ''

Dan's mocking smile already in place widened further as Earl let out a new irritated groan before sending her away with a warning sign forcing her to turn around and shake her head. She had almost forgotten the presence of the vampire. Well, almost because as soon as she looked up, she could still see him sitting in the booth with his long, pale fingers set around the bottle of True Blood. He seemed to look intensely outside as if he expected the world to move on without him and in a way, that was what he was to feel.

After all, vampires wandered eternally on earth with the desolation of having to watch the world change around them when they remained perpetually frozen in time.

Dan could recognize that the simple thought seemed depressing then actually live it ? Yeah, no, she could never imagine living longer than the average life expectancy. In fact, according to her standards, she would really be grateful to spend her twenties. She did not ask much, just some years of reprieve. She knew she had already experienced more traumatic events than an average human being and to be honest, she did not want to go beyond it if it meant more misery.

She was not a masochist. Living it was.

Since when did she have such profound thoughts about her existence ?

Dan suddenly shook her head, closing her eyes briefly in a feeling of discomfort by throwing the blame on this damned vampire before walking straight for the counter. She rested the coffee jug in his base before rolling her eyes at Mandy's sight flirting with one of the clients.

Seriously ?

And she took out the big game that had more. Honestly, she did not understand the purpose of all this? Seriously, who was turning their locks of hair between their fingers ? Or even blinking winning smiles ? What was the purpose of all this ?

Argh! The mere thought of flirtation truly had the gift of revolting her. In fact, all the thoughts around relations rejected her.

Without really thinking, her fingers had acted on their own and even before she could realize it, she once again found herself holding the necklace at eye level. She was obviously completely forgetful of the vampire as well as her previous question as she whirled the stone between her fingers nibbling thoughtfully on her lower lip. Of course this was only the mere fruit of a robbery but she really thought it when she said that it really meant something to her. She did not really know why she felt so strong about the necklace but she did not want to put too much thought back on her actions. All she knew was that she instantly felt drawn to it when she had rummaged through the drawers of the large antique desk.

She still remembered the play as if it were yesterday. She had to admit, this vampire house was probably the most fascinating place she had been given her to see. Especially the large library. The artefacts and objects that had populated the shelves just seemed to sweat stories so exciting. She had never felt as much in her element as in this room.

"Ew, scary." Squandered Mandy's voice through Dan's pensive mist forcing her to drop from her necklace to look at the blonde with a relatively annoyed expression as she stood now in front of her. Her elbows were leaning against the counter that separated them and her eyes discreetly darted between Dan and the vampire still in his stand."He keeps looking at you like a kind of blood bag."

Well, Dan had said discreetly ? Let's say it was according to Mandy's standards. In other words, without any ounce of discretion.

Dan retained a new roll of her eyes before deciding to push the blonde harder as well as the vampire at the same time. "Well, he probably does. He ordered my blood type. "

"Oh my god." Blaspheme instantly Mandy bringing her hands again to her lips receiving a flat look from Dan before she gave a look at the big clock in impatience.

She was seriously getting really tired of the blonde's excessive reactions and all she wanted was that this day finally came to an end.

Finally, she looked vaguely annoyed during the rest of the evening. Regular guests would come and go quickly except one of them that seemed just persisted in the corner of the room. Dan had stolen some glances intrigued on the vampire to her utmost dismay during the last two hours and she could not help but chastise each time they made eye contact.

Obviously, it turned out that Mandy was right to some extent. Sometimes she found him looking at her with no shame. He stared at her only for a moment with his head slightly leaning as if he trying to peel off some sort of puzzle before he turned to the window as if nothing had happened.

And for the first time, Dan was truly agitated by the vampire's persistence.

She had briefly thought that this was perhaps one of the vampire's henchmen she had stolen and that he had finally found her to do the job but she had decided that it did not stick. After all, he probably should have found her sooner, right ? Unless he wanted to make her believe she had nothing to fear, so her despair would be all the more lush.

However, as much as he seemed powerful, she doubted that this was really his goal. During her brief remarks, she also noticed that he did not really seem to drink his True Blood. He was only spinning the bottle between his fingers as a way to melt among humans rather than in a needy need.

'' Dan. '' Mandy's annoying and irritating voice came straight into her ear forcing Dan to restrain herself from cracking on the blonde with a strong look of boredom plastered on her face. "Psst! Dan. Pssst! I know you can hear me. "

Knowing that this would be useless, Dan pulled her eyes from the clock she seemed to have fixed with envy during the last twenty minutes before breaking a shine on the blonde. '' What ? ''

'' He's still there.'' She whispered, jumping from one foot to the other in nervousness.

"And ?" Dan asked immediately with indifference receiving an annoyed look from the blonde to her obvious lack of interest.

"We have to close soon." Reported the blonde as if it were explaining everything that was going on in her little head before she let a grunted growl at Dan's lack of reaction.''What if he waits that we close to take a real snack ? He almost did not touch his True Blood. ''

So Dan was not the only one to notice.

She tried to concentrate more on the conversation despite her desire to simply send the blonde back and gave her a look of disdain. '' In that case, go ahead. I would close without you. "

"What ?" Squealed immediately the blonde in a shrill voice pulling a grimace from Dan and she was almost certain she saw the vampire reacting like this.

However, she simply ignored her suggestion as she pushed herself from the counter before giving a direct look at the vampire speaking loudly. '' We'll close. ''

This immediately attracted his attention as he concentrated his attention directly on the two waitresses to the greatest displeasure of Mandy while Dan remained implacable.

She watched him emerge with ease from the leather bench and took for the first time a good look at his shape. She was right, he was not bigger than her. Only by some centimeters. His long-sleeved T-shirt emphasized his broad shoulders and toned stature. He looked more like a feline now than she thought. Like a predator on the lookout. This was enough to remind her that he was in fact a true predator for her species. He finally stopped behind the case pulling out another sharp Mandy cry that she vainly tried to hide before she fled quickly into the back room.

Dan looked at her retreat with a disillusioned expression before suddenly turning to the agreement of a slight throat clearing. "Your friend is afraid of my kind."

'' She's not my friend. '' Immediately defended Dan with disinterest before looking at the menu to find out the price of a True Blood bottle just to widen her eyes by almost choking on the price.''2 -25 $ ? No wonder why you prefer to go to the source. Not only is it theft, it's hardly edible."

"Are you really suggesting that feeding on humans is understandable, little one ?" The vampire immediately asked with a slight hint of curiosity and amusement in his bluish orbs.

Godric found himself once more captivated by the depth of her brown orbs looking straight through him. Was she aware of the effect she had on people ? At each of her looks he felt like he was sifting through and he had to admit that it was one of the first times in his long life that he felt the urge to look away.

However, he could not help but be more intrigued by the little human before him. She was so breakable and yet so rash. He had not been spoken like this for centuries and even then his opponents had never lasted long enough to demonstrate as much insolence towards him as she had shown tonight.

He had to admit that it was refreshing in a way. With his sheriff status and his great age, he was not often contradicted and he almost forgot the sensation of an affront. The slight peak of entertainment and combativity. It was two emotions he thought he had forgotten for a long time now.

However, he was in this coffee, talking about good and evil on the diet of humans and with a human not less.

Dan avoided the intensely curious look of the vampire and casually shrugged her shoulders as she put down the menu next to the case that had already forgotten Mandy for a long time before recording the cashing of the vampire. '' As long as I don't serve dinner, I have no opinion on the matter. "

"And yet, you deliberated announcing your blood type in my entourage." Calmly recalled the vampire as if it was a normal preserve for him to force Dan to raise her head in the cash register to cross his lightly amused look.

However, the brunette only frowned in an attempt to hide her apprehension before she laid her hands on the counter with an eyebrow raised in a sort of challenge. "Is this a kind of putting in guard or something ? Because I want to let you know that I don't react very well to threats. ''

The vampire and Dan instantly entered into a sort of eye-catching battle as Dan held her ground admirably despite facing the most deadly weapon for her kind before a new smile settled on the vampire's face.

And god, it seemed terribly strange according to Dan. She was willing to bet he did not smile very often and she was sure it was almost uncomfortable for him. Well, she could talk. She smiled barely or so it was just to put an effect into her sarcastic arguments.

However, the action was gone as soon as she appeared as Mandy risked a foot in the room probably thinking the track was free just to let out a new cry before she slammed the door hard behind her, bringing Dan back to the reality.

She mentally chastised herself for distraction from her blatant look since she was trying to prove a point here before she shook her head dryly to return to her impatient mode.

"I don't have the whole day. I am actually exhausted so if you could pay. It will be $ 25. ''

This time, she managed to say the price without stalling on it but she nevertheless displayed a certain indignant grimace before stretching her hand waiting for the change.

"What's your name, little ?" Suddenly asked the vampire forcing the brunette to make a new visual contact visibly taken unawares.

She remained silent for a moment before shrinking her glance at the vampire as he raised an eyebrow with a hint of pretension in his once-so-inexpressive face.

"Certainly not, _little one_." She grumbled under her breath, despising the little nickname he seemed to have chosen to call her before giving him an annoyed look with a hand outstretched. "Do you will you pay or not ? ''

She felt the familiar sensation of money and was about to place it in the box just to widen her eyes briefly at the sight of the fifty-dollar bill. She quickly raised her eyes to the vampire in mistrust this time just to see him already on foot in the direction of the door.

He pulled the door ringing the bell in the process before he stopped in the gap to look over his shoulder with a smirk. '' Keep the money, _little one_. ''

She remained literally speechless as he left the building as if nothing had happened before simply disappearing. Like really disappearing. She had waited to see him leave in the corner but he was no longer there.

However, she soon emerged from her stupor as she realized that he had called her again and she pocketed the difference of tip while muttering to herself. '' Keep the money, little one. Yeah, vampire my ass ! ''

She used the key that Scarlett left available to close the case and brought the chest of recipes tonight into the back room just to pause as Mandy pointed the tip of her nose looking nervously around her.

The blonde seemed not to have noticed the brunette only a few inches from her and Dan left a lazy smile on her lips as she leaned over the blonde before giving her a mini-heart attack. '' Boo ! ''

"Aaaaaah!" Jumped the blonde slamming the door behind her pulling a genuine burst of Dan's laugh at Mandy's biggest boredom now staring at her with an exasperated expression "Seriously?"

"You're pathetic." Dan snorted, putting a strand of hair behind her ear before giving a new flat look at the blonde. "Just go home. I'll close. ''

Mandy's annoyed look seemed to make a total of 180 degrees in the seconds that followed as she gave a new frightened look on her shoulder. "What? Uh, I thought... well, you can't shut up alone. It would not be... fair. "

This stopped Dan in her tracks as she gauged the blonde in surprise before rolling her eyes in realization.

She wedged the small chest under her left arm to relieve the weight of her hands before leaning against the nearest wall with her free hand.'' If you don't leave now, he might be back. ''

"Do you think so ?" Asked naively Mnady in a gasped with wide eyes and sparkling with fear forcing Dan to hold a contemptuous sniff.

"I'm sure." Insisted Dan pressing her tone in hopes of scaring the blonde a little more before leaning over her for her whispering against the hull of her ear. "I heard say they had a preference for blonde girls who come in late at night. ''

A new gasp.

Then Dan looked maliciously at the blonde taking literally her legs around her neck as she crossed the coffee at full speed before going out as fast as possible in a frantic race. She was convinced that she had just given her the best of jogging.

Dan finally shook her head thanking the heavens for amply deserved silence before she walked into the back room toward the safe. She quickly composed the code she had learned by heart before pouring the recipes of the night out of habit. She knew that few people would trust her with her extracurricular activities but Scarlett was not that kind of people. She was rather the one who forced you to be responsible even if you did not want any of that.

Eventually she went back into the now empty coffee and turned off all the lights before closing the door. She turned the small sign announcing the closure before heading quietly towards the locker room, whistling hesitantly in the world. She quickly put on her old black hooded jacket with her leather jacket before letting her wild curls fall back into her back with a sigh of liberation.

She hated having to tie them. The feeling of having her oppressed scalp always gave her headaches once she pulled out her elastic and as much to say that it was not the best of sensations.

Plus, she was more a person without fuss. She just loved to feel her curls around her. They hid her face beautifully from the sight of everyone in addition to her best friend, her hood. Thinking of the latter, Dan removed her hood from the top of her head before pulling the zipper off her waistcoat while making her way to the employees exit. She pushed the heavy door to make her way into the cool night of Dallas and quickly closed behind her before adjusting her bag over her shoulders.

She knew the way back like her pocket and by taking some shortening, she was home in less than twenty minutes. She knew it was not very wise to walk the streets of Dallas at night and even more since the Great Revelation but she had always been a kind of rebel and she did not really care.

Obviously she would hate to die as a real shot of the waitress assaulted on her way back home but what could she do ? If that was how she was to die then who was she to judge? While most human beings had an appalling fear of death itself, Dan had come to accept it. It was a process of life. People were dying and were born every day. It was just the cycle of life so why do you want to fight something that you could not control.

"It's not very wise to walk alone at night."

Dan stopped short in her tracks to the voice agreement so unique and still easily recognizable for her. She unconsciously grabbed the straps of her tighter bag not knowing if she was more annoyed by the fact that he had obviously followed her or that he had interrupted her inner thoughts.

However, she made no movement to face him as she replied with a similar tip of rejection in her tone.'' And I thought exactly the same for creepy following teen girls at night. But oh, you're a vampire so I guess that's applicable to you. ''

''Yes, I am.''This time, Dan did not even have time to reply as he suddenly found himself in front of her in a burst of fresh wind making her eyes widen even though she strove not to moving an inch more intriguing the vampire as he tilted his head again to observe her with a slight frown. "You're not scared."

The brunette left a sniff acting against her best judgment and raised her dark eyes in his blue. "Hm, must such when your little tricks don't work as expected."

* * *

 **So here is the next chapter !**

 **Finally a little Godric / Dan interaction. Hopefully there will be others: p**

 **I expect a lot from your comments so do not hesitate to comment and add this story. The rest of this story is under construction but never forget that you are one of my first motivations.**

 **Xxo IWAL**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, so again thank you, really thank you for those who commented, followed and added this story to their favorites. Your thoughts always motivate me a bit more to write.**

 **I hope you like the idea of the story. This is the beginning and I want to tell you that the development between Godric and Dan will be quite slow. I like to do my realistic stories and like Dan I'm rather pragmatic. I do not really believe in love at first sight ^ ^ ( _No prejudice for those who believe in it of course_ ).  
**

 **Also, I would like to know what you think of other Oc's characters. Which you prefer? Which you hate perhaps?**

* * *

"You're insolent." Suddenly declared the vampire forcing Dan to narrow her gaze on him in a what-the-hell before he continued bending his head again. "I've already killed for far less than it.''

The suspicion of a threat was clear in his tone and again, Dan could not help but feel annoyed rather than frightened. As she said earlier, she did not respond well to the threat.

So she just crossed her arms on her chest in an automated defense and watched the vampire from head to foot. '' If you're going to kill me, just finish off already. I am not a very patient person and I prefer to be clear, I would not play the part of the victim scared.''

This time the vampire completely froze in his steps reminding Dan of a status and she frowned briefly in confusion as his once curious and bored look seemed to turn into one of sadness and desolation. She felt almost guilty for her return and this was perhaps the first time she regretted her own mind. However, she soon remembered who was in front of her and Dan thought it might just be a kind of sick game he liked to indulge.

'' Kill you ? '' He almost seemed to be ravaging by the idea before he again composed his expression in impassivity. '' I will not kill you. ''

'' Sex will not work either. '' Reacts quickly Dan flatly and without interest despite the fact that she was talking about a very serious and embarrassing subject for the most teenagers of her age. '' I'm a virgin so without experience. And I am deprived of all attraction for both sexes. Quite unnecessary here. "

The vampire watched a new Dan in complete silence, making the brunette wrinkle her eyebrows again, sending back his intrigued expression just to release a sort of trembling smile from the vampire. He suddenly took a step towards her, then another and was again surprised to find that she did not move an inch. Godric's gaze once more placed on his necklace around her neck and he stretched out his hand to hold it in the hollow of his palm.

Dan's already suspicious and careful expression traveled between the charm and his face as she noticed his expression of recognizion. "You are him."

Godric immediately raised his dark, shining eyes in the moonlight on the brunette as a sign of a question simply to see her eventually take a step back and shake her head.

'' You're the one I stole. ''

Godric merely nodded his head in acceptance before glancing at the necklace belonging to him around the neck of the brunette enjoying a little more the view than he thought. "And this necklace belongs to me."

"I would not return it to you." Instantly defends Dan by putting her hand on the charm as if to make sure it was still in place sparking a new spark of surprise from the vampire.

He watched her again with a blank look looking straight through her before he raised an eyebrow with ease. "And why ? It's mine. Did you ever learn that it was not good to steal the affairs of others ? ''

"First of all, I'm sure it's going to be better for me." Sarcastically commented the brunette, giving an impetuous look at the vampire before rolling her eyes. "Besides, I'm sure you've already realized that I was not very much looking at the rules. ''

A sketch of a smile prevailed on the lips of the vampire for a moment before he took another step toward Dan forcing her to amplify her frown on him by keeping a firm grasp on the charm. Her action seemed to stop the vampire in his ascent as he frowned on her hand clasping around the charm of the necklace before he raised his eyes in her own losing every ounce of a smile.

'' I thought you were not frightened.'' He said, frowning, seeming to be more relieved by the fact even if a hint of disappointment slipped through the back of those eyes.

However, his gaze soon returned to the brunette in confusion on her express return. '' I'm not afraid.''

"Still, you should." He breathed calmly but still with an ounce of challenge in his tone. "I'm a vampire. I killed more teenage girls, children and women than I can count. You'd be a simple addition to a long list. "

Dan raised her chin intensely this time and held his gaze. "I'm not afraid of dying."

"Really ?" Immediately asked the vampire, narrowing his gaze in mere curiosity becoming more and more intrigued by this human before he filled the space between them again to Dan's greatest dismay.''Don't you want to live ?''

The question took slightly Dan unprepared. She remembered thinking about this very question even a few hours ago. See weeks. And again the words and her reasons seemed unable to sink freely in front of the vampire. She knew she did not want to die, but she did not expect a great life expectancy either.

Nor was she afraid of death because she was pragmatic. That is all.

For her, life began and ended. There was no return to square one or a life after death. She did not believe in a god probably because, according to her, there were too many to choose from. After all, there were the Egyptian, Greek, Nordic, Buddhist gods, Allah, and Christ Himself.

It did not seem right to make a choice. It all had a part of real and even though most people did not see it like this, Dan thought that humans used a bit of every religion in their daily lives. But let us return to the fact that a vampire probably several centuries old asked her one of the most existential questions for the human being.

However, if he expected an answer from her, it was badly thought out as she soon boosted her frown in impatience this time. "Yeah as much as I take advantage of this conversation, I think I'll just go home now. ''

Dan tried to go on strike by bypassing the vampire only before she could fully make a move, a hand was on her wrist sending a discharge along her arm. She instantly jumped to the sensation and turned abruptly over her feet to look at the vampire by quickly shaking her arm out of his reach.

Obviously, she knew he could easily hold her up but for her benefit he let her push him away since he seemed all as shocked by his action as she was.

'' What the hell ? '' She indignantly using anger to hide her surprise as well as the unknown emotion dabbling in the hollow of her stomach before she furiously took a step towards the vampire not even realizing she stung him hard in the chest.''Don't. Do. It . That. Again.''

Godric remained marble despite the sensation of his fingers still throbbing with the reaction earlier and concentrated more on her finger pricking his chest. He did not move an inch since her strength had no effect on him but he had to recognize that it was getting boring. So even before she could blink, he quickly grabbed her fine little finger in his hands deliberately going against her earlier order.

The sensation of discharge was still present in contact with their skin skins only it seemed lighter and less surprising than before.

"Dude, seriously, let go of me !" Growled Dan pulling out the vampire from his contemplation as he looked at her with an eyebrow raised at her little useless struggle as she now began to punch his shoulder in frustration. "Go, let go of me ! Now ! Argh ! Let. me. Go.''

In the second that followed, Godric had turned the fragile thing in his arms by blocking her in a vise with her back now for his chest surprising himself at the sensation of her warm body against his cold before he leaned on her ear. '' You're a fairly wild little human. ''

Dan was even more annoyed by his new little nickname. It would seem that the more they talked, the more annoying he was. Not to mention that he now held her in a vice. She was not used to being detained and even less to be surpassed. She hated contacts. They were crawling and full of sensations that she just did not like experiencing. She was so revolted against him that she completely forgot to be afraid at the proximity of his lips against her neck and continued to struggle with all her might to the utmost confusion of the vampire behind her.

'' Are you going to stop fighting, little ? '' He asked quietly and effortlessly as if her struggle was a mere daily task to take charge of.'' You're gonna finish by hurting you. ''

'' Argh. '' Dan grunted against him gratefully for her backpack imposing some distance between them before she finally let a sigh of defeat knowing that he would not let her leave soon.

She stood stiff in her expectation as her chest went up and down quickly against his strong arms making her even more revulsed by the touch he was imposing on her. She clenched her jaw together to contain herself to explode and prayed almost in her head for the apparition of Johnson. Only, she was not a little girl and she could hold her battles.

Besides, as much as this vampire was irritating, part of her thought he was not going to kill her. At least not tonight. So they stayed longer than Dan could handle it before she decided it was too much for her.

"Can you let me go now?" She asked in a voice slightly out of breath by her earlier effusion.

The vampire leaned back on her ear before looking down at her appreciating the sensation of her brown curls on his open arms. "Will you stop hitting me ?"

"You did not feel anything." Dan defended in a growl visibly annoyed by this point before she gauged his arms again holding her with a dark look. "Plus, what happened to I will not kill you ? ''

It seemed to have definitely the expected effect as the vampire released her almost instantly as if she had burned him forcing the brunette to turn around to frown in perplexity at the sight of the almost... shameful expression of the vampire.

''I'm sorry. I... " He frowned in the frustration on the floor before shaking his head in agitation confusing Dan as ever." I'd better go. I'm really sorry for what I did to you, little one. ''

And then he was gone.

Yeah, left. Like that. Dan could not even count the seconds he'd fled away like a coward.

She turned on herself expecting to see him behind her only she finally found the street as empty as before.

Thinking about it, she realized that she had stopped in the middle of a street to talk to a vampire. She, Dan, talk to a vampire. This was surreal and still completely probable. She shook herself out of her disconnected thoughts before deciding to take advantage of it to resume her path before he chose to change his mind and come back for her. When she reached the good old view of the house at the white gate, Dan would be lying if she said she had not thought about the strange vampire.

True, she expected them to all be a bit eccentric in their bizarre ways of undead but he just seemed out of the ordinary and those even for a vampire. She doubted he was the type to smile or even joke.

And let alone begin a conversation or a contact with a human.

In a sick sense, they were quite similar.

However, the simple fact that he was the one she had burgled a few weeks earlier made her all the more on the edge. She found herself holding the necklace more times than she wanted tonight and she could not help but be grateful that she still had it around her neck.

She had no doubt that he could have picked her up easily but it was still there and it reassured her somehow. In other words, she was a mixture of emotion and she hated it like never before. It was a large part of her that she really hated. If she showed very little emotion outside, she was actually a mess inside.

She was not even sure that an average human had to feel around emotion. Still less a teenager. At least not that kind of emotion. She kept her frown as she watched in silence the house in front of her now plunged into the darkness before taking a step through the flower alley. Doris had really decorated this place as a cliché typical of a small suburban house and she hated it.

She quickly climbed the few steps of the porch before using her spare key to penetrate inside the house. She knew her way by heart in the house so she did not need to unnecessarily light the lights around her to make her way to her room. She only climbed the stairs before quickly removing her clothes once she was safe in her room. She changed into a pair of checked pajama pants with a large tee-shirt of comics before falling heavily on her mattress with a bounce.

The window overlooking the outside courtyard did not have flaps and this at Dan's request. She always had a sort of comfort at the direct view of the moon and she loved to watch the big white sphere standing out across the midnight sky.

Strangely, the color reminded her of the eyes of a certain weird vampire and she soon released a grunt at her thought before rolling on her back with her hand again around her necklace. She raised her eyes to her ceiling by bringing her free arm behind her head and rubbed her thumb along the charm in the thought before finally closing her eyes in hopes of getting some rest before starting another long day.

Unfortunately this had been a wishful thinking. The next day Dan realized that the poor boy at school was not going to leave her in peace and it seemed that he had decided to give a whole different degrees to the **frightening** sense.

He would occur at inopportune times all around the high school forcing Dan to constantly look over her shoulder in distrust. Not to mention that the more she was in his area and more people were trying to intimidate her as well.

But that did not end here. It turned out that the week passed exactly like this and to add to the misery of Dan, it would seem that she had also won a little stalker in the evening.

The vampire she still did not know the name would come every night at the same time to settle in the same stand near the window. He would order a bottle of True Blood of the same type O- with a smile in her path.

It was as if their first real meeting on that street had never existed and even though Dan was happy with the tips he was leaving behind, she could not help but want to get more on him. Not out of interest but more out of unhealthy curiosity. He had let her keep his necklace after all and he did not really sound like a threat.

At least for Dan since even Scarlett seemed to be wary of him.

But it probably had to do with the fact that Dan was the only one to serve him. Indeed, Mandy was always as scornful and scared as ever of the vampire. This had the gift of entertaining Dan at first but after a week it just became excruciatingly awkward.

Anyway, he did not really try to talk to her again from that famous night and Dan was slowly beginning to build a frustration that seemed unlikely to leave her anytime soon.

However, there was nothing she could do to remedy her condition. True, she could finally go to him and ask him what the fuck he wanted with her. She would have no problem with confronting him since she was now certain that he was not such a big threat but she should still go see him. And honestly, Dan was far too stubborn for that. Not to mention her pride.

After all, he still showed how much he surpassed her in many ways. The memory of his strength was still perfectly anchored in her mind and she was not very quick to digest her weakness. She hated it. She hated being this human larva so easily breakable from a simple clapping of fingers.

Unfortunately, it was here that her contradictory spirit came true because on the other hand she was perfectly fine with the vampires being above the food chain.

They were nocturnal creatures with unimaginable abilities and opportunities. This would be definitely less attractive if they were weaker than pathetic and wild humans.

She let out a breath she did not even know she was passing her lips and raised her eyes from her squiggle notebook simply to see that her literature teacher was still in a complete drone. Her dark, intense eyes rested on her pale hands with a slight frown as she realized that she had once again thought of the strange vampire before she quickly scanned the classroom to distract herself.

Her gaze stopped easily on the skull of the thick brute. What was his name already ?

She just shrugged at her own mental question and returned to watching her pairs merely to quickly turn her eyes away at the sight of the blue lagoon eyes she had despised during the past week. As usual creeping, he seemed to keep an eye on her and the big brute as if he expected him to throw himself on her at all times.

To be honest, Dan could almost take the boy's concern as an engaging action. Obviously, that was if she had to worry about that kind of thing. She did not care to create links with others.

In fact, she had come to the conclusion that loneliness suited her rather well. A conclusion that she was certainly not ready to transgress soon.

However, the little guy did not seem to be aware of this fact as he hurriedly got up in a rebound as soon as the bell announcing the end of the class rang out around them. Dan picked up her belongings with a corresponding eagerness before moving out of the room quickly in the hope of sowing him.

For a little guy like him, it was pretty fast. And indeed, it was really fast.

"Hey! Hey! Waits !''

Dan stopped abruptly in the middle of the corridor already knowing that she would regret it before quickly turning around simply to let go a curse to the sensation of a body hitting her with full force.

"Whoa !" Cried the germ, almost missing his buttocks, causing him more humiliation if it was not for Dan's good reflexes.

The brunette narrowly caught up with an expression of boredom plastered on her face before she pulled him unceremoniously into a stable position.

"Look where you're going." Dan hissed between her teeth as she quickly pulled her hand from his arm, letting the boy stare at her with eyes wide of embarrassment.

He immediately brought his hand to his nervous neck and grimaced deliberately avoiding the dark look of the brunette. "Sorry, I... finally..."

'' And stop following me. '' Cool warned Dan collecting an even wider look from the boy as he raised his head in a sudden gesture about to argue but the brunette effectively cut him off.'' It's scary. And I don't react very well to scary things. Or threats so stay as far away from me as possible.''

She gauged him a moment longer waiting to see if he had properly incorporated her underlying threat with a raised eyebrow before she shook her head by turning around.

Unfortunately, this was without counting on the boy's persistence. '' Wait. ''

'' What now ? '' Sighed Dan turning around again just to get a new indecisive expression of the brown. '' Listen, either make your damn mind or clears my way. ''

Only this time a frown seemed tainted his perfect face as a church boy and Dan was briefly surprised by his new self-confidence. "You're really meanie, you know that ?"

His statement took slightly Dan unawares leaving her a moment to fully record his insult before she raised an eyebrow briefly amused.

"That's all you found ?" She asked with an impassive face but if you were careful, you could see a hint of a smile in her tone.

Obviously, the boy was not attentive enough to see it and he was almost instantaneously offended."I don't blaspheme. Or very little. ''

''Right. Church boy and all that. "Dan commented with light sarcasm in her tone before crossing her arms over her books against her chest." Okay, what do you want ? "

"I was really serious the other day." He said seriously. "You shouldn't have helped me."

"Uh, noted." Dan replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes as she was preparing to leave him in plan only she was not counting on the perseverance of the brown as he grabbed her by her arm again just to receive a warning look on his hand. "Take it off. Now.''

"Okay! Okay! '' Panicked the church boy briefly as he swiftly pulled out his hand in a sign of surrender before resuming with a grin. '' Sorry. ''

Dan clearly wanted nothing to do with the germ only it would seem that he was not ready to give up and the looks they were beginning to receive did not help the situation.

She gave a shine to all those catching her piercing gaze before she shook her head in defeat by focusing her attention again on the boy. "You apologize a lot, don't you?"

"Well I offended you.''He replied almost instantly as if it were really his fault giving Dan the urge to pierce a certain sense of pride and combativity in his little head.

In addition to spoiling his perfect little straight hair stripe and his typical church boy outfit. Seriously, who was still in high school dressed in a cliché of boys of good family dating from the 50s. With his waistcoat hanging around his neck over his light blue shirt and his pincers, he could almost rival those suburban wives. Dan did not doubt that his parents should also look like that.

She quickly shook her thoughts and gave a careful look back at the boy with a weary sigh. "I don't know if I have to hit you or just have pity."

"Violence is against God." The boy remarked with a sudden tenacity placing a small smile on Dan's lips.

''Just like the purges, but that did not prevent the church from committing witch hunts in the name of your God. '' Dan retorted indifferently as she resumed her walk through the crowded corridors leaving the boy staring at her in the utmost stupefaction. '' Stop looking at me like that. ''

''Sorry. My mother would have had my mouth washed a dozen times with soap if I had said something like that. "He explained, quickly recovering from his astonishment as he hastened to follow in her footsteps extending his hand in a sign of taking it. "Theodore Wilson. But I prefer Theo. ''

Dan looked at his hand still stretched out of the corner of her eye with a revulsion at the thought of making physical contact before responding with severity. '' Dan Jenkins. Not interested.''

''God said that if you are beaten, tend your other cheek by praying for his mercy. ''

Dan immediately let out an annoyed grunt at the persistence of the brown before giving him a new side look in frustration.'' Do you have to quote your little jesus in each of your sentences ? ''

Seriously, this no longer astonished her why he received so much intimidation treatment. The boy just wanted to be beaten.

''Sorry.''

This time Dan stopped abruptly in grateful irritation for the fact that they were now out in the warm, free air of Dallas before she turned to him with a cold and threatening expression.''Stop apologize. Don't you have any pride ? "

"Not really." Recognized Theo, derisively shrugging his shoulders as if it were nothing before staring at her with sudden curiosity. "You, on the other hand, seem the kind of girl to bend not easily."

''It's called have a skeleton.'' Replied Dan, with a dry laugh reaping a flat look from the boy. '' You should try sometimes. ''

"Pacifist, sorry." He defended with a corner smile almost teasing.

Dan stared at him with a new hint of amusement this time and had to expressly fight a smile bending her lips up.

He was not so frightening indeed. He was just somewhat obsessive.

"Right." Dan commented in response to his statement and her previous thoughts before crossing her arms again on her chest as she surprised herself asking him what he expected to do later.

Theo seemed as surprised by her question as she was at this point, but what followed soon transformed her expression of surprise into that of boredom. The boy explained that he had to help his revere for some strange service and Dan instantly lost interest in him.

So she hastened to say farewell before hurrying all the way to the cafe. She knew she had all the time before her evening change but she preferred to spend the rest of her afternoon in the little cafe rather than with her host family.

Sure, there was Max but Doris still would not try to make some kind of bond with her and that Dan could not handle it. She was really grateful for the efforts they were putting up with her but she did not want to get attached and it was almost inevitable if she spent time with them. She had already created some kind of strange link with Max and that was enough of a mistake for her.

Since she had plenty of free time on her hands, Dan decided to do her homework for the rest of the afternoon and she found herself settling in the vampire's familiar booth. Usually, she would impose her presence behind the counter, embarrassing most day waitresses and those despite Scarlett's many warnings.

However, she just wanted a little peace today and she doubted that she would fully manage to concentrate with the number of customers soon enough, the time came for her change. And then, with an exhausted grunt, she exchanged her books for her apron.

She spent the first half of the night slalom quickly between the tables without really bothering to watch the time parade or even pay attention to her customers. She simply did her job to the best of her ability even if it was fucking exhausted. All she wanted to do at the moment was to bask in a warm bath instead of destroying her feet a little more every hour of service.

Fortunately for her, the population had gradually diminished and she had succeeded in taking out her famous history textbook and taking a short, well-deserved break.

In fact, Scarlett had been the only one to force her to take a break but when she found herself eating her half vegetarian sandwich over her book she could not help but think how good it was to rest.

Dan had been so immersed in her book that she had not even realized that her five minute break had turned into an hour full or even the new presence of some familiar vampire. She had been so absent that when she finally raised her eyes from her book, she had to blink her eyes several times to return to reality. She noticed the eloquent change in the room since most of the booths were now occupied by any new people until she once again met the look of a certain midnight blue-eyed vampire looking intrigued.

Her gaze flew unconsciously to his hands where she found a bottle of True Blood already spinning between his fingers and she frowned wondering who and when it had been served. Of course, this could not be Mandy.

Her dark eyes widened as she stopped on Scarlett's back turned into realization before she forced herself to close her book by getting out of her state of stupor. She strove not to look again in the main direction of the vampire as she resumed her work. In fact she had pretty much managed to keep him away from her thoughts for most of the next half hour and those probably due to the second assault of noisy customers.

However, when the room emptied again, Dan could not help but notice the persistent presence of the vampire making her bite hard on her lower lip shared between annoyance and curiosity. Certainly he had to have a purpose to come every night. Well, only on the evenings when she served it would seem.

Should not she seem to find it somewhat strange ? Probably. But to be honest, she did not care much about the strangeness of things at the moment.

"Why order a True Blood when you don't drink it ?" The brunette asked dryly as she stood at his height challenging the vampire in his contemplation of the silent exterior.

He turned easily to her with an ease still as disconcerting and slightly irritating according to Dan before he let a hint of a smile curl his lips.'' Is it a habit of yours to greet people with questions ? "

"So you avoid the question." Dan retorted, quickly crossing her arms on her chest before rubbing her chin absent-mindedly in an intriguing false expression. "Interesting."

Godric immediately bent his head and stared at the little man with a new sense of curiosity. It would seem that the more he came and the more question would form in his old tormented mind. Like the way she acted with the customers or even why the owner of this place called her a rude expression of a child when he was certain they were not related. But he also wondered about himself as well. Why did he keep coming to this cafe from all the places as soon as he was relieved of his duties as Sheriff ? Or even why he strove to keep an eye on this strange human.

Strange. It was probably not even strong enough to describe what he thought of this human. She was like a sort of wheel of emotion. Like... a Russian roulette. Only, he had come to discover that her emotions were perfectly controlled. Repetitive even. She left very little room for the unexpected in her expressions.

They were always the same. Boredom, annoyance with this other blonde waitress, contempt, malice and sometimes, fun. This was probably his favorite.

Preferred ?

Godric could not help but take a break from this revelation before giving a new look at the brunette who seemed to expect a reaction from him. Currently she was wearing this expression of boredom mixed with that of intrigue and he could not help but to find curious as well.

However, her question about his diet was not really a good start. That, he did not want to talk about it or even think about how he once shared the spirit of hunting young human like her. It just reminded him how dangerous he was to her and others of her kind. He was a wolf among a herd of sheep and this human seemed to be the most curious of all.

So delectable.

Dan was beginning to become uncomfortable under the vampire's imperturbable gaze and realized how stupid it was to approach him in the first place. It did not resemble her either.

So with a tug of her shoulders backwards, she hastened to turn her heels just to take a sudden pause at the familiar sweet voice. '' This book seemed exciting. ''

She took a brief breath before turning her heels to face the vampire again with her arms crossed on her chest. '' It was. If we love ancient history.''

"The ancient story." Repeated the vampire with a raised eyebrow visibly surprised before he frowned briefly as if he was trying to decipher something. "Why do you read a book about ancient history?"

'' Because they definitely are more interesting than the pieces of crap reading it's proposing today. '' Resumed Dan with a nonchalant shoulder shrug completely unconscious of the attention beginning to form on their little duet before to continue with slight sarcasm. "Obviously, this must not be a very familiar notion for you since you are..."

A new look of sadness suddenly swept Dan's features, making her once again wonder why she felt this pull of nostalgia as well every time before he turned his attention back to her. "A vampire ?"

"I was going to say an encyclopedia on legs but..." Objected Dan with a hint of a smile on her lips and she found the slightest ounce of pride when she saw that the incubating mood of the vampire seemed to alleviate some little."Now that I think about it, I should have stolen most of your library in place of these modern vases.''

A new jerk of his lips could be seen as he stared at her. "Why not do it then ?"

'' Money. '' Dan replied that she did not care that she was talking to one of her victims before tipping her head honestly.'' If I had stolen your library it would have been for my own personal pleasure. The vases were more expensive. Just like antique jewelry and wallets. Besides, who keeps armored wallets of bills in their drawers ? ''

Godric seemed resumed by the question of the brunette and quite intrigued at once. He had never thought of initiating a conversation with her since he thought that watching her from far away was already far too much for a damned monster like him but he was more profited than he should from this exchange.

He raised an eyebrow as he had seen most humans do when they were confused and bent his head briefly. "Is not that where the... humans keep their money?"

"So close and yet, so far." Dan commented sarcastically before sitting in the bench in front of his without really thinking before crossing her arms on the table to the surprise of the vampire. "Most humans prefer keep their money under their mattress or in safes. We are greedy and miserly like that. "

'' You're not greedy. '' Abruptly defended the vampire letting Dan frown at him in suspicion of his presumption.

He seemed so sure of himself and still so far from the truth. It would seem that living hundreds of years had not made him more perspicacious about her genre.

"I forced and burgled in your house." Reported the brunette with indifference feeling surprised at herself in the way she spoke so openly about her crime. "I think this is the very definition of someone greedy.''

Dan found herself uncomfortable under the scrutinizing look of the vampire but a smile suddenly appeared on his pink lips contrasting to his pale skin captivating the brunette for a moment. "You like to argue, isn't it ? ''

This brought her back to reality and she mentally chastised herself before shaking her head briefly in realizing what she was really doing.

Suddenly, she was on her feet collecting a confused and almost disappointed look at the vampire only she strove to stay on her position this time.

"I have to go back to work." She said absently wanting to put as much distance between him and her since he seemed to have some sort of pull on her.

She knew that vampires had a kind of clean power where they could robotize humans. Or something like that and she did not want to become a kind of rag doll for any other being. She did not wait a second more as she went to the counter just to pause at Scarlett's eyes staring intently at the vampire over her shoulder. Her gaze returned to her face in a full sense of reprimand as Dan rolled her eyes before she resumed her walk.

She passed behind the counter, ignoring the woman openly and Mandy's arrival until the latter decided to intervene. "You sympathize with him now? As if that was not enough he came every night. ''

"You know he can hear you right ?" Instantly replied Dan on the defensive without even thinking twice collecting at once a look from Scarlett but her attention was currently focused on the irritating blonde. "And yet, you are still alive. Personally, I would have already broken your neck. ''

A shocked gasp escaped from the blonde as Scarlett called her name as a warning making her roll her brown foamy eyes again before she passed the duo with a sigh. She was doing her best to ignore the vampire she knew was watching her now since she had openly defended himself before she retrieved the products to clean the empty tables.

However, she did not expect to receive a surprise customer tonight. When the bell rang again, Dan raised her eyes briefly to make a slight pause at the sight of Johnson himself.

Only, the latter seemed to have fixed a new point or rather one of the clients with an entirely different expression from that of Dan.

The brunette soon realized that he was staring at the famous vampire and realized that he probably had to recognize him since he came to the station when she was arrested.

The frown already deep on his face seemed to just deepen as he met Scarlett's before the woman signed the young brunette to the back of the coffee. The eyes of the two nearby adults as well as those of a certain attentive vampire fell on Dan knowingly and Johnson instantly felt a tug of distrust traveling in his chest.

When Scarlett told him that a certain vampire had grown accustomed to prowling in her coffee, he had not really given much thought but when she told him that he seemed interested in Dan then it was a completely different matter.

And now he could definitely not help feeling even more suspicious at the sight of the sheriff in person. He may have been mistaken when he told Jerry that they had not gone after Dan. Obviously, he was here.

However, he would not allow him to harm the teenager. Not so much as he could do something about it.

So with a new tired sigh, he was heading straight to the sheriff's table calling his attention in the process. "This seat is free?"

"Detective." Recognized the Sheriff with a solemn nod before calmly signing the free place as an invitation sign.

To this, Johnson settled with a contained mistrust and briefly walked through the partially busy coffee room before he turned his suspicious look back on the vampire. It was not his usual to get on the defensive. And even less to judge without even knowing the facts. He liked to think he was a good, honest cop. One of the few make it only tended to have exaggerated tendencies when it came to some annoying teenager. The fact that he pushed his work into the balance on a regular basis was certainly a proof of his irrationality.

However, he used to be considered the good cop. Even during the interrogations and if he was proud enough of this title it did not prevent the fact that he could perfectly take a serious tone when he was to be heard. As at this moment.

"My sense of Texan hospitality leads me to tell you that it's a pleasant fantasy to see you here, Sheriff."Johnson began bravely supporting the intense and collected look of the pale vampire before flashing a brief glance at the teenage brunette cleaning a table not too far from them." Teenage brunette cleaning a table not too far from them. '' But something tells me you're not here by chance.''

Godric easily followed his gaze even though he already knew what had attracted the attention of the man and took a moment in spite of himself to lose himself in the contemplation of the fascinating actions of the brunette.

Ever since he had reflected on himself and had decided to change or at least suppress the monster in him, Godric had found a strange fascination to look at humans. Watching them during the battles had obviously been one of his biggest hobbies and that was how he had found his offspring. But this time it was different. He simply could not help but rediscover the actions he had so many times observed during his two millennia. And it was only when an impatient throat clearing resounded behind him that he realized that he had once again lost himself in his own contemplation.

Johnson watched the vampire blink several of his dark orbs encircled with red circles on him before he cast doubtingly suspicious glances between Dan and the boy in front of him. He still had trouble imagining that this teenager had so much power in his hands.

However ironic that was, it was not what worried him the most.

"I like to think that the rumors about vampires and their trappings of prey are unfounded." Johnson said smartly in a slightly cold tone filled with undertones immediately alerting the attention of the vampire. "I am a person cathartic. I believe what I see."

The latter stared flatly in a sort of reflection immediately amplifying Johnson's sense of discomfort and slight anxiety.

He liked to think that this teenager or vampire was different from what most humans thought of vampires. It was for this reason that he wanted to investigate more about the sudden uprising of The Fellowship of the Sun.

However, he could not help but beware of him when he was doing this sort of stalking on the teenager he had come to care about.

The next thing Johnson knew, a slight shake shook the lips of the vampire before he nodded gracefully to his head. "I get it. I can assure you that nothing will happen to this child with my hands. ''

And he really thought so. Godric did not really understand how it had happened but it turned out that he had come to care about the welfare of this little human. Yet, he did not know her. They had virtually nothing to share. In fact, tonight had been the second time he had come to get in touch with each other. Only he was careful. Surprising as it was for him, he cared about the future of this human being so intriguing in his eyes.

"I guess I'm supposed to take your word for it ?" Johnson replied more than a tone of questioning that clear approval still uncomfortable with the presence of the vampire.

"I'm only looking for peace between our two species." Said the sheriff again leaving Johnson with the impression of being sermonized. "I dare say it's the same for you, Detective."

"I'm not a clamor for peace." Objected immediately Johnson received a mere shrug of the vampire's eyebrow as a sign of reaction. "I'm just trying to enforce a semblance of authority. No judgment or anything but your great revelation to leave a hell of a mess behind it. "

"Is it stupidity to want to coexist ?" Asked Godric directly with a slight frown collecting a surprised look from the man in front of him.

He could not help wondering if his desire was in vain. He was fully aware that this was an almost delusional goal for anyone. In fact, he wanted so much to be seen for something other than the monster he was in reality but he knew full well that he could not change. No one really could.

In the end, he, his offspring and his underlings were only monsters thirsty for blood and killings. But he sometimes delighted in thinking deeply about a world in which their two kinds would coexist. His question seemed to have taken a toll on the man in front of him as he lowered his eyes focusing on the table before them in reflection leaving Godric to observe him in measured silence.

"I'm afraid this is not about to happen." Johnson finally replied, reducing the ashamed vampire's meager hopes. "We... humans are ..."

"Idiots." Abruptly interrupted a familiar voice for the two men forcing the duo to break apart to come face to face with Dan. "They have fears and they generally hate what they don't understand. So they use the one thing they know. Violence. That is how our species is. So little evolved. ''

A silence immediately surpassed the trio following Dan's statement as the brunette staring at them expectantly to share between impatience and boredom as the two men seemed to have very different reactions.

She had really tried to stay away from the duo by privileging the cleaning of the tables instead of watching them interact but she had to confess that she was vaguely intrigued.

Obviously, they knew each other from the station. It made her suddenly realize that this vampire was actually the one she had stolen. And again, he did not seem the closest to a sort of Vendetta.

Godric looked at her as usual with undisguised curiosity visibly intrigued by her perception while Johnson was simply nailed to the spot.

Dan was not a very easy person to pin down but if he knew her well and he did, he might almost think she had just defended the vampire kind. Which according to Johnson was completely surreal since she was not the kind of person to take the defense of anyone. And still less that of vampires.

He still remembered the evening when they were watching the big ad on television. She was arrested again for a minor offense. Johnson had handcuffed her to the arm of the chair in front of his desk in the hope of keeping an eye on her as he handled an important case.

During this short time, Dan had managed to coax him into getting Thai to take away and so it was that she found herself eating chopsticks while overlooking the case of Johnson despite his many warnings.

Then Jerry had run across the whole station shouting to them to turn on the television. Dan had called it crap at first but after seeing the same looping over all the other chains she had been forced to admit as the whole planet that the vampires were real. And now they were talking to one of them. Johnson could definitely not help feeling a sudden nostalgia for memory.

Noticing that none of them were going to bounce back on her statement, Dan suddenly turned to Johnson, crossing her arms on her chest before leaving a wide smile on her lips as she shrugged her eyebrows.''Missed me already ? I had planned to come to the station in the next few days.''

''Very funny. '' Johnson shrugged as he narrowed his light blue orbs on the brunette in front of him.''What are you planning this time? ''

'' Well, it's hard to get better after stealing a vampire. '' Dan scoffed, casually waving her hand in the air to Godric's biggest entertainment as Johnson looked between them with apprehension at the imprudence of the brunette. '' But errrr... I could end up selling V. ''

However, her humorous return had definitely not the desired effect as Johnson suddenly opened his eyes to the vampire now standing behind Dan in a blurred motion.

The brunette almost instantly glanced over her shoulder and simply frowned at the vampire as he seemed to have resumed a posture full of authority and power that could frighten anyone but her.

'' You will not do such a thing. ''

"Dan." Johnson quickly called in a warning as he got up in turn calling the attention of all coffee customers as well as employees while Dan just turned to the vampire with an eyebrow raised in the challenge.

Now Dan was fully aware that the vampire probably scared anyone in his path right now but she did not take anyone's shit and honestly she even doubted he would come to such an end with her. For some reason, she liked to think that he would not hurt her. Completely silly and beyond the basic stupidity certainly but she simply could not ignore her instinct.

Obviously, Johnson thought differently as he quickly brought a protective hand on her forearm before pushing her back to stand in front of her.

"Johnson, what are you doing ?" Dan asked quickly, quickly sweeping the room with an annoyed look at the unwanted attention before looking down at the teenage vampire in front of her.

However, it was Johnson's dry return that brought her back to reality. '' Shut up, you've done enough. ''

Only, neither of them expected the vampire's expression to darken further and still less his icy blue look now settled on Johnson. Dan looked apprehensively between the two since things seemed to be considerably obscured in the space of a moment before she decided to act on her instinct again.

She quickly passed Johnson with her chin lifted in defiance and ignored the Detective's warning as she stopped at the vampire's feet with determination. "I think you should leave."

The vampire's gaze seemed to land instantly on her at her intervention and Dan could almost feel guilty again at the sight of emotion wavering slightly in his expression of inflexible threat. They entered a confrontation of staring glances during what seemed an eternity before he suddenly took a step back from resignation.

His expression of anger immediately diminished in that of guilt and remorse leaving Dan all the more puzzled as to the reactions of the vampire. Then, as if nothing had happened, he suddenly turned his heels before making his way to the exit leaving Johnson, Scarlett and the rest of the regulars watching Dan and the vampire retreating in disbelief.

Dan followed his familiar back wearing a white cotton shirt with a puzzled expression engraved on her face as she was still trying to put an explanation on all that had happened before sharply turning around once he was out of view.

'' What was that ? ''Backed immediately Johnson, his hard tone breaking in the heavy silence.

Only this time, Dan just narrowed her eyes on the man of authority before shaking her head in boredom. "You shouldn't have come here."

To this, the brunette passed Johnson, shaking her head again before turning behind the counter. Unconsciously, her fingers flight from her necklace and she traced the cold stone with her forefinger before giving a thoughtful look to the glass door with a frown.

What the hell happened ?

Certainly it was perhaps a little too provocative to talk about V before a vampire but he had never seemed to disturb by her character before. So why did he react so strongly on her simple joke? What did it mean to him ?

That was not even true. Maybe she was on the wrong barrier but she would never go so far as to sell anything so important and vital as blood.

Plus, she found it just too disgusting to even think about it.

Deciding that she was tired of asking questions about the vampire Dan shook her head in frustration before mumbling under her breath in annoyance. "Oh, to the devil the vampire."

* * *

 **Once again, don't forget to comment and follow this story to find out more about Dan's adventures.**

 **Xxo**


End file.
